Decaf
by Unlucky-charm
Summary: Creek fanfic people! Tweek harms himself and Craig cant help but feel guilty. He wants to help cure him but by the looks of it Token and Kenny know more than they should.  crap summary . mention of other pairings. plz review
1. Chapter 1

**South Park Fan fiction**

**Decaf ~part 1**

_**Warning: This is a Creek (CraigxTweek) story. There will be mention of other pairings but I will be sticking to the one I previously mentioned. **_

_**There will be chapters that will be rated M. And I would like to mention that I have no idea where I'm going with this...**_

_**PS. If anyone has any requests or ideas, please message me! I really appreciate it.**_

_Craig's point of view:_

They were arguing again. They always were anyway. I had gotten used to it a long time ago but it didn't make it any less annoying. I knew they weren't _really_ fighting; it was more like bickering...lovers' spat, one could say.

They weren't actually gay, even though a lot of people did think so. I was sure they weren't. Clyde and Token just seemed like the type of best friends who had gotten close enough to each other, allowing them to experiment together. I was almost positive that they had at least kissed a few times, if not more.

Entering the crowded cafeteria, I didn't even bother wait in line for the crappy food. I sat myself down at our regular table which was always left empty...everyone knew it was _our_ table.

We weren't really that big of a number. Our table consisted of three people: Clyde, Token and I. On some days though, we were joined by Stan, Kyle and Kenny, but I must say that our little groups and cliques have very much changed since elementary school.

We had slowly drifted apart. We were no longer close with Stan and his friends even though we remained friends. Jimmy and Timmy changed schools and absolutely nobody knows what happened to Kevin.

Which leaves Butters, who's just about friends with everyone and...Then there was Tweek.

You might be thinking we're the ones who pushed him away, who rejected him... well think again. Tweek used to be part of our group, we were great friends and he was doing well too. I would protect him, Token would calm him down and Clyde would make him feel better.

So, when I see him sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria, I do feel bad. I feel like I should help, but something tells me to leave him alone. I still didn't understand why. Why had he just left?

Tweek was a good friend and a cool guy too. What happened was so random; out of the blue. It was two years ago; in the 8th grade and the year had begun well. Suddenly, a few weeks after school had started the jittery blonde cessed to hang out with us. He just ignored us. It didn't even happen gradually...he just stopped.

One thing I knew about Tweek was that he was paranoid. At first, I thought it was probably because he thought we were gnomes in disguise or sent by the government or some crazy theory of the sort, but then as the time passed, I started to believe otherwise.

Clyde and Token had stopped caring about him since a while ago, but I hadn't. I was constantly observing him, watching his every move and noticing any changed made to his routine or image. So, I did notice and worry when the dark circles under his eyes got darker and when his twitching got more and more violent. He wasn't softly whimpering or fidgeting anymore. The blonde was now downright vibrating on his chair; shaking with all his being.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss him as a friend. Tweek had always made me feel comfortable. His presence would help me control my anger, knowing that I had much more important responsibilities, mostly consisting of watching over the blonde.

"Earth to Craig." I heard a distant voice say. I also felt a hand waving in front of me and as my eyes unfroze, I realised the voice belonged to an irritated Clyde who was trying to snap me out of the phased out state I was in.

"Come on, let's go." He said and ran toward the cafeteria exit.

The hours passed and then came the time to finally go home. It was the same shit, but on a different day. I honestly felt like I was living my life on rewind. So what technically happened next was that I went home, ate dinner, didn't do my homework, didn't do my chores, watched television and then tried to fall asleep.

It hadn't occurred to me until now how boring my life is. Well no, scratch that; I always knew my life was boring, it just hadn't bothered me so much until recently.

The week passed and so did the weekend, once again, with nothing interesting happening. The rest of the week went by slowly and the weekend way to rapidly. During school days, my friends argued and then when we hung out on the weekend, their petty problems went on.

I would be lying to myself if I didn't say that at least _one_ thing had changed: my thoughts.

I didn't change them voluntarily and actually, they really didn't transform all that much either. The only difference was that whatever I thought about, this jittery blonde kept sneaking into it. He had taken over my mind and he was all I could think about. He wasn't even doing anything in these unwanted thoughts of mine. He was just...there. I ignored it, figuring it was just another one of those random thoughts that crept into my mind, thinking it was nothing but a phase.

Tuesday morning was the worst one I've ever had in a long time. I hadn't really slept all night, I don't know why though. I had gone to the gym after school and I had eaten well so I went to bed with the promise of a good night's sleep. That promise was broken when I looked at my alarm clock and saw 5:30. Discouraged, I got up and went over my science notes until it was time to get ready.

The bell woke me up and I found myself in math class. Everyone was walking out to lunch and I pulled myself up and moved my legs with difficulty out of the room and into the hallway.

Entering the cafeteria, I saw my friends sitting at our usual table. Clyde was stuffing his face as usual while Token ate some kind of health crap granola bar.

"What the hell happened to you?" The brunette asked.

"I'm tired. Just, leave me alone." I mumbled and flopped myself down at the table. I needed to keep myself awake; I needed something that would give me some kind of energy boost.

Of course, my thoughts automatically switched to the coffee addicted Tweek...speaking of which; where was he?

I forced my head up and found him in his usual corner. I watched him. I couldn't help myself, to be perfectly honest. He sat with his coffee sitting right in front of him, untouched. Well, that was odd...

His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his eyes were fixed on the thermos. I squinted to look at him more closely and the only thing I could read on his face was the hunger that lingered in his eyes; as if he couldn't drink his drug, like he wasn't _allowed._

The blonde shut his eyes and whimpered. He looked defeated, like he had just given in to something. Tweek pulled his hands out of his pockets and I felt like my air supply was cut off when he grabbed his cup with trembling, bandage clad hands.

I must have gasped because I felt Token's heavy hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I growled unintentionally.

Unlike Clyde, Token knew about the things I had done to get Tweek to come back...I never really knew why he left in the first place.

"Craig, I just heard some stuff, probably rumours, so don't jump to any-"

"Just tell me." I cut him off.

"It was an accident. He was in the kitchen and was concentrating on cutting up some veggies...his mom walked in, startled him...he thought the gnomes were back..." Token explained.

He cut himself...My head was spinning and I felt like throwing up. The thought of the frail blonde, covered in blood made me sick to my stomach. I could just imagine it; the knife flying all over his pale skin, cutting through him. Tweek shrieking, twitching and losing his mind; it was all in front of my eyes.

"It was an accident." Token repeated one last time.

As days went by, I found myself hating the brown liquid. Sitting in the cafeteria again, I wanted to walk over there and shove it away from him, to snatch it away from his grasp. There had to be something I could do.

From a few feet away, the blonde tweak shook and yelped, spilling part of his coffee on the table. He was a mess...he didn't used to be this bad. I remembered when we were in the 4th grade, when his addiction was nothing more than a simple love for the beverage. Of course, that didn't stop it from going to his head. In my opinion, his addiction has gotten was out of hand. Tweek was a ticking time bomb of a human emotional disaster.

I had to stop this. Even though Tweek had been distant from us for 2 years, that didn't mean I didn't think of him as a friend. Somehow, I had to do the impossible: get the caffeinated drug out of Tweek Tweak's life...but how?

"Craig?" Clyde asked.

"I think I have an idea...but I'm really not sure yet." I said and started to stir in my seat.

I suddenly felt hope. Ideas were rushing into my head one after the other, but I stuck to one specific one. I just needed to experiment it a little.

"Where's the nearest coffee shop?" I asked randomly.

Clyde and Token glanced at each other before answering.

"I guess it's the Harbucks; we pass by it every day."

I really didn't pay much attention to who exactly answered me, but they gave me the information I needed. That's what mattered.

I was fidgeting in my seat all day. I was just anxious to get my plan into action. Token and Clyde are crazy if they think I'm going to let this go. I never said anything when Tweek was twitchy and insane, but now he's harming himself and that's not doing it for me.

In the last 10 minutes of class, both my knees were bobbing under the desk. My eye twitched as it watched the clock, waiting impatiently for 3 o'clock. And when the big arrow finally hit the number 12, I was the first out of the classroom.

I put my books into my locker and forced it to close. Then, without thinking, I ran out of the school. But as I pushed the front door open, something occurred to me.

_I needed Token and Clyde._

"Goddamnit." I whispered.

I needed those 2 for my plan to work and god knows there the hell they were.

I stormed back into the crowded halls. Luckily, Clyde and Token were packed up and ready.

"So what's the plan?" The jock asked with an excited smile.

Man, these guys knew me too well...

"I'll explain when we get there." I said and dragged them back out the school with me.

Harbucks looked like every other coffee shop in the world; green, brown, reeking of coffee and stuffed with douche bags on their laptops.

We grabbed a table and took off our jackets.

"I'll be right back." I said and left the two there. I had a specific order to make.

"One caramel mockachino and another one...but decaf, please."

Say what you want, it's my first time ordering coffee... I barely had an idea of what I was doing, it's just that was what Clyde ordered every time.

"Who are those for?" Clyde asked, pointing at the 2 cups of coffee that I was holding once I made myself to the table.

"All of us...it's an experiment."

I sat down and pulled both cups towards me. Then, I took a sip from each one.

"Now you do it." I said to Token once I had swallowed.

The dark skinned boy obeyed and did the same.

"Notice anything?" I asked.

"No they're the same." He answered.

Without even me asking, Clyde tasted from both cups too.

"Same." Was all he said.

"So what's this all about?" Token asked suspiciously.

"One of those was decaf." I explained. "But we can't tell which."

"Yeah, so?"

"Dude, I'm talking about Tweek. I can't believe that no one has ever thought of this before!" I went on.

Judging by their faces, my friends had no idea of what was going on. I sighed. I expected this from Clyde, but Token too?

"What makes Tweek all twitchy?" I asked.

"The coffee." Clyde answered.

"No." I said. "It's not the coffee per say, it's the caffeine in it."

"So, if we give him decaf, he won't even notice!" Token finished explaining for me.

"All right you guys, that's great." The brunette said and rolled his eyes. "But Craig, dude, why are you going through all of this trouble for him? Why do you care so much?"

"I don't." I found myself saying. "It's just that I found a way to save him...so might as well do it." I continued, using my regular boring voice.

"Dude, but I don't think you should be-"

"Look Clyde," I cut in. "For two years, Tweek has been alone, unprotected. He has made himself worse and it's all my fault because-"

"No dude, it's not your fault okay? He's the ass hole who left!" This time he's the one who cut me off, but I didn't speak after that.

"And by the way, even though your idea is pretty good, how do you expect him to cooperate? Are you going to follow him all day? Making sure that he drinks decaf!" His voice was now rising a little but what he was saying was right. I looked down to the floor and hung my head slightly, but even then I saw his eyes widen.

"That's it isn't it? You _wanted_ to follow him around! Craig, you have to leave him alone!"

After that, Clyde fell silent just like Token had been for the past few seconds. I buried my face into my palms in frustration; not knowing what to do had always bothered me, especially when there was nothing I _could_ do.

"I just want him to be okay." I whispered.

The pain in my voice was much more visible than I had intended to be and I was hoping neither of them would notice, until I felt their arms around my shoulders and their hands patting my back.

They were great friends, they had always been. But sometimes, I wish they'd understand... because I most certainly didn't.

I had had enough. When I got home, I flopped myself down on my bed. I need to figure some things out.

For the two years where Tweek was gone, I hadn't really been bothered of his twitching and I hadn't been paying too much attention to it either. But this was different; he had hurt himself and I wasn't going to stand for it.

I had it all figured out but I really didn't know how to approach him.

'_Hi Tweek, we haven't talked for two years but please drink this coffee for me.'_

Yeah, as if.

I had to get up from my bed when I felt my ass vibrating. I pulled out my phone and answered when I saw Token's name on the screen.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey, dude, you are not going to believe this! It's totally going to help with your plan." _Token spoke from the other end.

"What?"

"_After you left, twitchy came in and... he works here!"_

"What! Are you serious?"

I heard some ruffling from the other end and then the voice changed.

"_I talked to him! He was all nervous, it was hilarious." _Clyde teased.

"I swear Donovan if you bother him, I will KILL you." I hissed.

"_Calm down, you ass hole... I ONLY asked him if he masturbated regularly..." _Clyde said, obviously suppressing giggles.

"I swear Clyde, you are SO dead."

"_Hey dude, it's me again. Listen, we need to go, but just to let you know; he works here every day after school." _Token said and he hung up without saying goodbye.

Oh God, I had way too much work to do.

Science class, I have to say, is probably my favourite. Not because it interests me or anything, but because I was paired up with Token, which meant that we could talk during the whole period while _he _did the experiments. I would rather sit down and watch him...you know, so I won't be in his way...

"So I was thinking I would start off small, you know?" I said.

"Mhm..."

"Like, I'll make sure he drinks decaf at school only at first. Then, I'll slowly make sure he drinks outside the school too and then when we're closer, I can try and get him to start drinking it in his own home." I explained, even though I knew he was barely paying attention to me.

"Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you realise how creepy that sounded." He said in all his calm and coldness.

I frowned at him. I hated it when people we're right.

"Fuck you." I mumbled and flipped him off.

He sighed and poured some transparent crap from a bottle into some kind of measuring cup. I didn't find it that interesting so instead, I scanned the room and did some people watching. MY gaze settled on something that triggered my curiosity: Clyde. He was paired up with Red for some reason and he didn't seem to be very interested in the experiment. My jock of a friend, all muscular and manly, so he claimed himself to be, had his head rested in one of his palms as he stared at, not her movements, but her face.

"T-Token...?" I mumbled.

"What?" He said impatiently.

"What's up with Clyde?" I asked.

He grumbled and looked up to find him in the room and when he did, I hadn't expected him to make a devious crooked smile. With the same smile, he turned back to me and rolled his eyes before going back to work.

"Same thing that's up with you." He said, that damn smile still not leaving his lips.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Does Clyde like Red or something? I don't like Red!" I blurted out nervously, only then realising that was probably what Token wanted me to be doing since he was chuckling under his breath as I snapped at him.

I'm Craig Tucker. I do NOT lose my calm... but what the hell was Black talking about?

We did the rest of the experiment in silence and I actually helped this time, hoping that if I did, he would tell me what he was referencing to.

"Craig, do me a favour? Okay?" Token finally spoke in his patronizing voice.

"Sure, what?" I tried to sound chill about it but I think I sounded more eager that anything.

"When you get 'close' with Tweek, please ask him _why_ he left." He went on sarcastically.

"Um...yeah, okay." I said as the bell rang, announcing lunch time.

I was going to do that anyway...but all right.

In the cafeteria, I leaned against our table, making sure my ass didn't get into Clyde's food.

"Dude, just sit down and eat." Token reproached.

I flipped him off and resumed keeping guard for when Tweek entered the room. I had a plan and I hated it so much you have no idea, but it was the only way.

"What are you going to do anyway?" Clyde spoke this time.

As a reflex, my middle finger shot up but I decided to keep my hand down. I didn't answer him though; I didn't want any comments or other ideas. On second thought, maybe one of them actually _had_ a better idea.

I spun around and opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out when I saw Clyde awkwardly glancing from my face to the doors. But weirdly enough, Token was doing the same thing only he looked sort of...teasingly? He wore his signature smoulder and a lopsided grin. I raised my eyebrows at him, not getting what the hell was wrong with him, but before I could ask, I noticed Tweek had slowly made his way halfway across the cafeteria. This was my only chance.

I rapidly walked toward the exit of the lunch room, trying to look as casual about it as possible. I saw him but I tried not to stare too much. Instead, I kept my eyes fixed on the cup of coffee he held in his left hand and took wider and faster steps until I felt the contact between my chest and his arm and saw the blur of the cup and the brown liquid inside flying and then falling to the floor.

"AGH! My Coffee!" He yelped and bent over to pick up the cup from which the remaining liquid was spilling out.

I grabbed his arm without saying another word and dragged him off to our table. I sat him down forcefully next to Clyde, without a word I walked toward the coffee machines. I looked for the decaf label and poured the liquid into a Styrofoam cup.

"Here. Sorry for knocking yours over." I said and handed him the cup.

We all stared at him anxiously, waiting for his reaction to the taste. Would he realise? I mean, drinking coffee for all those years might have given him some ability to actually _taste_ the difference.

He raised the edge of the container to his mouth but then paused and started to make nervous noises. Well of course he was with all of us looking at him like that! I coughed and cleared my throat, trying to break the tension.

"Did I hurt your arm?" I sounded cold. Then again, I always did.

He quietly sipped the drink while looking up to me with his giant bright green eyes. He then pulled it away from his wanting lips and shook his head gently.

"Thanks." He muttered and got up to leave.

I didn't want to call after him or ask him to stay; I was scared I'd look suspicious, even though it was highly unlikely that the naive Tweek would even think of anything like that.

I didn't look at him either. I just stared down at my hands on the table and watched him stroll back to his table from the corner of my eye.

The bell rang, announcing recess. As the crowd of students finally cleared up from around us, we were able to sit by our lockers like we always did.

"Where's the douche?" I asked, noticing Clyde's absence.

"I saw him run off toward Red. He tried to be discrete about it though; I got to give him that." My friend answered.

"What's up with him and Red? It's so random, like it JUST happened, like that." I spoke calmly as always, the question barely noticeable in my tone.

"Well you know, some crushes are like that. They just start off, out of nowhere." He paused and glanced at me. I swore for a second I saw pity in his eyes. "Then there are the people who have been crushing for a while now...and then there are the ones that don't have a clue." He mumbled the last sentence.

A few days past and the cafeteria had become a sport for me. I would dive out of class and run as fast as possible to get there before the twitchy blonde. I would get the coffee and sit in his corner.

The first day I did that was a very awkward lunch. When he had entered the vast room, I had called out his name and motioned him sit next to me. He had yelped and slowly walked toward me glancing left and right to the people who stared at him. He already had his coffee in hand; I had expected that, but I had yet another bright idea.

"Give me your coffee." I had ordered.

He didn't think twice and handed it over.

"I feel bad for knocking yours over the other day, so don't bring any to lunch anymore because I'll be getting you some, okay?"

He just stared blankly at me, blinking every now and then. He had been doing that a lot during the days I sat next to him.

I sighed and to show him what I meant, I drained his own cup and handed the one I had gotten to him.

"See? Don't bring any anymore, I got you covered." I tried not to wrinkle my nose at the foul taste of the drink.

I tried to smile to sound less demanding, but I got as far as the corner of my lip twitching.

So that's how it was, for the next few days. People had slowly gotten used to it and were no longer staring... except for Token and McCormick. They always watched...always.


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park Fan fiction**

**Decaf ~part 2**

_**Warning: This is a Creek (CraigxTweek) story. There will be mention of other pairings but I will be sticking to the one I previously mentioned. **_

_**There will be chapters that will be rated M. And I would like to mention that I have no idea where I'm going with this...**_

_**PS. If anyone has any requests or ideas, please message me! I really appreciate it.**_

_Tweek's point of view:_

At first, I thought it was a phase. I had read somewhere that it happens to teens; being attracted to your friend. I had tried to ignore it by starting to look more and more at girls.

Time went by and things turned to the worse; not only was the attraction still there, something had been added to it. My fantasies were not only sexual anymore. It was more than that. I was dreaming about him, holding me in an embrace, kissing my neck and mumbling 'I love-AGH! There it was again! It kept happening, all the time, every day, every second we were together, I would let my mind fly away to such scenes. It had to stop.

I wasn't proud of what I did, but I WAS impressed. I had used all of my strength, every ounce of it, to be able to walk away like that. It wasn't easy; it hurt me beyond anyone's imagination. But the worst part was when he actually came back for me. It took him a while to let go completely and it was even MORE difficult for me to refuse him every time he had knocked at my door, every time he had called or texted, every time he dragged me into a corner at school to talk.

My heart was torn apart, the only thing holding it was a thin string. I could feel it swinging, just waiting to be torn.

That's when he came back one last time...

He begged.

He held tightly to my shoulders and let his ego burn to shreds as he pleaded with me.

There goes that string...and my heart.

Of course, no one knew about this. He asked me not to tell anyone. Who was I going to tell? I'm all alone.

Did this affect my coffee addiction? Yes, it did. Instead of over 5 cups a day, my number had gone up to 8. The three extra cups weren't regular coffee either...I must admit that vodka works wonders to the frustrated mind, not to mention a broken heart.

After that, things got better. I got used to the loneliness, got a job and found some sort of hobby. The frustration was slowly fading but my feelings for Craig remained stable. Being away from me, he couldn't insult me and bring those levels down and he couldn't be nice to me either and bring the levels up...until of course he decided to stare at me.

I had started my year in the 10th grade, in hopes of it being the same as the 9th. The first week went by smoothly but the ones that followed had been a little hard on me.

I hated lunchtime. Lunchtime was when I sat alone in a corner, but that's not the part that bothered me.

Craig Tucker would allow himself to stare. I had caught him many times and he hadn't even tried to hide it, he hadn't even looked away. But why? Why all of a sudden?

A week past and things didn't get any better. I walked into Clyde and Token at Harbucks, where I worked and they had asked him some odd questions, probably just to make me nervous.

Then, Craig knocked my coffee over once and now he was insisting on buying me some every time. It's not like I minded the closeness, but all my work of two years, trying to forget him, went down the drain the second his chest had touched my arm.

"Does it taste okay?" He asked.

Just like every other day, he had sat himself in my corner waiting for me, coffee already in hand.

I nodded. It wasn't the best coffee, but it was endurable.

We sat in silence for a while again. I only stared at the cup in my hands, nothing else. Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. I looked up to Craig but he was looking at his table.

"You can go _ngh_ sit with them, you know." I said. It was probably the first full sentence I had said to him since he had knocked me over.

"Oh all right then." He said and stood up. Was that it? That's all it took to get him to go away? Well, that wasn't the Craig I kn-

His hand appeared right in front of my face.

"Come on." He said.

Without thinking, I took his hand and he pulled me up, dragging me to his table.

I should have seen that coming. Being away from Craig had made me forget his tricks and ways.

"Well looky what we got!" Clyde said when I sat down on the bench next to Token.

I smiled. God, I missed them.

The three boys eventually started a conversation in which I did not feel like participating. Not only did I no longer play video games, but that 'being watched' feeling had come back.

I took the risk of glancing around the room. The girls sat together as usual, neither of them looking anywhere near our table. The Goths were also inattentive and so were the nerds. However, looking over to Stan and Kyle who were in a heated conversation, I noticed that one particular blonde was not paying attention to what they were arguing about. Instead, Kenny was staring straight at me, a huge friendly grin appearing on his lips. He wiggled his fingers to wave and I smiled back at him.

"Hey Tweek, are you working tonight?" Token asked.

I snapped my head back to the people surrounding me and nodded.

"When does your shift end?" Clyde asked.

Damn, I actually had to speak this time.

"It starts at 4:30 and ends at 6." I said and quickly put my cup back up to my mouth.

For the rest of the school day, the three guys didn't speak to me again. Well, to be honest, I was sort of avoiding them, in hopes that I wouldn't encounter them again and I could just continue with this behind me, pretending like nothing ever happened.

At 3 past 10, I walked out of the school and made my way home. I had a half cup of coffee and then started my homework. I glanced at the clock on my bedroom wall; I was going to be late for work.

When I entered the shop, Kate was already standing there with my barista apron dangling from her index finger.

"Sorry." I muttered and snatched it from her.

"That's all right sugar." She said in her western accent.

She picked up her purse and left. I just hoped that I didn't keep her from anything. I don't want to be the cause for people's tardiness.

It's not like I didn't like my job. Hell no. It was the best job ever...well at least for me. Though I have to admit, resisting the delicious smell of freshly brewed coffee was very hard to do and at the beginning of my job I had given in a few times.

God I was bored. I hated my shifts because they were at the end of the day and barely anyone drank coffee at this hour. The shop was just full of people on their laptops writing their gay novels that probably won't even be published. Oh well, I might as well clean around.

Kate was awesome; she just needed help when it came to organisation. I opened the cash register to find 5 dollar bills mixed with 10 dollar bills, not to mention that one 50 laying around. Who paid for coffee with a 50 anyway?

After clearing out the cash, I bent down to my knees and cleaned out the mess she had made under the counter. Unclean pots just sitting there and cloths thrown just anywhere; it drove me insane. Sometimes I think that I keep this shop cleaner than my room...my room isn't very clean. To be realistic, it's a total mess. I just needed to rearrange some things to make sure the gnomes didn't come back... and yes, I still worry about them.

As I pulled out one of the pots from under the counter, the small ring of the front door startled me, causing me to drop the plastic container on the floor, now spilling out with brown liquid.

"_Ngh_, damn it." I bent back down to clean it up, on all fours.

"Whatch'a doing down there?" A semi familiar voice asked.

I looked up over the counter to see Kenny smiling like a total idiot. Wait, Kenny? What the hell was _he_ doing here?

"AGH! Kenny? Hey." I blurted out.

His eyes trailed from my face all the way down to my feet and then appeared that grin...the devious one...where he looks like that creepy cat from the Alice in Wonderland movie. It was like a warning. Once he's shot you that smile, you're done for; he's got you right where he wants you. I just hoped he wasn't going to rape me.

"We need to talk Tweeky." He said, teeth still flashing in my face.

Warning number 2: the pet name. I've seen it happen before, right in front of my eyes; Butters falling for 'Buttercup' or Kyle falling for 'Kylie' or even Cartman falling for 'big boy'. They had all been there and I was going to be too.

"A-about what?" I asked and tugged at the hems of my apron.

"Well, I'm doing a poll see? And I was just wondering if you give me the names of the girls you find hot in our grade." He tried to sound innocent, but it was McCormick we were talking about; there's not a shred of it in him.

"I-I don't know..."

He hopped onto the counter and moved his legs to the other side, so he was sitting on it facing me, legs dangling right under the counter.

"Aw come on Tweeky, for me?"

Before I knew it, he had wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled me towards him. So there I was, at work, in between the legs of Kenny, behind my counter, with the blonde breathing down my neck.

I whimpered and fidgeted, bringing my fingers to my mouth so I can bite down on them.

"God, you are so cute." He purred into my ear. "So come one...tell me." He practically moaned.

"Um, uh, um Wendy? Bebe, maybe? Red is AGH all-all right too." I just wanted to get this over with. I wasn't even sure of the names I had named. I just hadn't been looking much at girls lately.

"Aw now was that so hard?" He whispered and chuckled. He sounded like he was talking to a baby. He had this teasing patronizing voice and yet it was so damn hot.

"N-No." I mumbled anxiously. I really just needed him to let me go.

"Now," he said and disappointed me since he was obviously going to go on. "Why don't you name me the boys?"

"U-Uh, um well Craig is-Craig..."

_Oh shit._

That did not just happen! Did I...? Did I actually admit...?

"Thank you Tweeky." Kenny growled seductively and hopped off out of the store.

I knew it was a plan. I knew he had something up his sleeve and I _still_ fell for it! But, I have to say, he totally caught me off guard there with the whole sexy montage thing he did.

I watched him jump into a Jaguar and drive off. Wait, Jaguar? How the FUCK did he have a Jaguar? Only one person in this whole pathetic town could afford a Jaguar...

"_Kenny? What are you doing here?"_

"_Hey Token. Can I come in?"_

"_Um, sure I guess." _

_The blonde walked into the mansion and smiled at the marble statues that bordered the entrance door._

"_We have some work to do buddy." He grinned._

"_W-What do you mean?" The dark haired one asked._

"_I know you know Token and I also want you to know that I know too. You're best friend may be blind, but I know you're not."_

_The brunette stared at his orange clad friend with large eyes and a gaping mouth._

"_Now all we need to do is be sure." He went on. "You never know...the twit MAY end up surprising us both." He swung himself around and looked back at Token who was now just staring at him blankly._

"_What's the plan?"_

Thank God my shift was finally ending. There was absolutely nobody in the shop and I was going to head home in ten minutes. I went to the back and put my barista apron on the hanger, when I heard the bell ring again, signalling that a customer had arrived. I ran back behind the counter to find a nervous looking Craig walk toward me. He was looking around the empty room obviously feeling out of place in the coffee shop alone.

"Hey Tweek." He said in his usual bored tone.

"H-Hi Craig."

I could tell he felt awkward. OH GOD! Maybe it's because Kenny told him about the incident earlier! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

"Um, could I please have two um, regular coffee...please? Oh, and um, make one of them decaf."

He had no idea what he was doing; it was so obvious.

"S-sure Craig."

I didn't ask why he wanted two since by redness of his cheeks I could tell that he had walked here. And I don't think anyone would want to wait outside for him.

We didn't speak when I made the order. I just poured the coffee into the two cups and made sure I put the green lid on the one that's decaf. Whenever I served anyone decaf, it made me smile because I remembered when Kate and I shared a shift and she would always be careless about that detail. She thought the colourful lids were for decorations...I think she still does.

"_K-Kate the green lid goes on that one; it's ngh decaf."_

"_Oh, so that's what the colors are for?"_

_He chuckled. "Y-Yeah..."_

_She shrugged and just randomly put the lids on._

"_Oh well..."_

I gave him the cups and he paid.

"Thank you." He muttered and I nodded to him as he started to walk to the door.

I ran to the back and put on my scarf, grabbed my bag; getting ready to leave. I came back out and locked the door behind me. I walked around the counter and gasped yelped when I saw Craig still there, sitting at the table nearest to the door.

"AGH, Craig, I'm sorry but I _ngh _need to close up." I started to pull on my scarf and it became undone and fell to the floor.

"I know." He said calmly.

"Um-I-"

He got up and picked up my scarf and then slung it over my shoulder and then around my neck. When he was done, it felt like he held to the scarf a little longer.

"I'll walk you home."

I nodded and probably twitched wildly. I really can't tell anymore, I'm so used to my constant shaking and fidgeting.

We stepped out into the cold air and I locked the door behind me. The manager felt like we should be leaving the lights on to avoid burglars. I remember the first time he told me that; I was paranoid at work for about 3 weeks.

Carrying on to my paranoia...

WHY IS CRAIG WALKING WITH ME?

I had to pee, and shit and throw up all at the same time! I felt extremely hot and yet I was shivering like I was buried in snow.

"Here." His sudden strong voice startled me and, out of nowhere, a coffee cup was shoved into my trembling hands. The cup, now being clutched tightly in my fingers, started to follow the same shaking rhythm as the rest of my body. Surely, if the lid wasn't on, I would have spilled the hot liquid all over myself and the raven boy.

We started to walk and I drank the coffee he had bought for me.

"Th-Thanks, _ngh_ by the way." I got myself to say.

"No problem..." He muttered.

I really had missed him; his bored tone, his chullo, his jet black hair and his dark gray eyes that, every so often, would flicker my way.

We continued to walk in silence. It was necessarily an awkward one, unless you wanted it to be. He just stared ahead and I just stared at him. If it wasn't for him grabbing my arm and pulling to the left, I would have walked into four telephone poles by now. And every time it happened I thanked him and received a nod from his part.

"Y-you know, AGH, you don't have to walk with me." I said, but he didn't answer.

"I'm all _ngh_ right, all by myself."

He didn't even react, at all, to what I spoke of.

I sighed and tried something else.

"I didn't know you drank coffee." I whimpered and instead of anxious noises this time, both my eyes twitched all together.

And yet, he still didn't say a word. I slowly started to get frustrated.

"And by the _ngh_ way, you don't have to buy me AGH coffee anymore. I'm fine." I didn't look at him this time when I spoke, trying to make him believe that I didn't care either, but yet again he beat me at it by totally ignoring me again.

I had enough. I stopped walking and I watched him walk all the way to the end of the sidewalk where he too came to a halt. He turned and looked at the house he was standing in front of. But it was only when he glanced behind him was when he noticed my absence. He didn't really _react_ but his expression DID change.

He turned to see me a few feet away but he didn't approach. Instead he stayed where he was, put his hands in his pockets and peered at me.

"C-Craig? Why don't you _ngh_ say anything."

We stood only a few feet away, but I wasn't sure if he heard me because it still looked like he was waiting for something to happen.

"We're here." He said with no emotion.

"...Huh?"

"Isn't this your house?" He asked. It didn't sound like a question but I knew he was asking.

I took two steps to look at the establishment that hid behind the neighbours tall hedge. And yes, in fact, that I_ was _my home.

"Yes..." I squeaked.

"Well, see you at school." The nasally voice behind me spoke and I heard him walk away.

I unlocked the door (it took me over 3 minutes) and then stormed into my house.

"How was work Tweek?" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"AGH FINE." I shouted back.

"Tweek are you all right?" She appeared in the doorway with a cloth in her hands.

"I HATE CRAIG!" I yelled and swung my arms in the air then ran upstairs.

"Oh honey..." I heard her mumble and felt her watch me as I ran out of sight.

I didn't even bother lighting my room and just flopped myself onto my bed. I groaned loudly in frustration and clutched my already messy, jagged hair.

"_Ngh, _ I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." I tried to convince myself. Maybe if I said it enough, it would actually happen.

"No, you don't."

I shrieked my lungs off and jumped up on my bed. Someone was in my room and I couldn't see! I was totally going to die.

"WHOLLY SHIT!" I yelled even louder.

"Calm down." The voice said and suddenly, the lights came on.

I squinted at the brightness, but I managed to see an orange blob before my vision cleared up.

"Kenny! AGH what are you doing _ngh_ here?"

"Oh, nothing, I just missed you." He purred.

"How'd you get in here!" I shouted.

"Your mom let me in." He explain.

"AGH what? So you just sat in the dark this whole _akh_ time?"

"Yeah, I thought it would funny to scare you."

My whole body shook on my bed and I felt the blush creep up to my face when I remembered the 'Kenny' incident.

"Ken-Kenny, in the coffee place, what I said was-"

"Compltely true?" He teased.

"AGH NO! I was going to say 'wrong'." I grabbed my button down shirt and pulled.

"Oh so not only do you find him hot, but you love him too?" He said 'as a matter of fact"-ly.

"WHAT! I-I AGH!" I fell back on my bed and buried my face into my palms. "How'd you guess?" I groaned out.

I felt the bed move followed by an arm slung around me.

"Tweeky, I'm no romantic, but it's just...you look at him all funny." He said in sweet a un-Kenny like tone. He almost sounded like...

"You _ngh_ hang around Butters too much." I said; my voice muffle in my hands. But, I'm sure _he _out of all people would hear me. "You're standing to _akh_ sound like him."

My fellow blonde chuckled and patted me on the back.

"And what d_-_do you mean I look at him funny?"

"It looks like...it looks like you feel...regret towards him." He explained. "I don't know dude, but it's as if he's a cute puppy and you have to put it to sleep."

"AGH WHAT? I WOULD NEVER KILL A PUPPY! AREYOUCRAZY?"

"It was a comparison, Tweeky." He rolled his eyes.

"Agh."

I fell back on my bed and shut my eyes with my hands.

"Don't worry about it, Tucker's probably a fag too." Kenny attempted to make me feel better.

"No, AGH, he's not. I don't even know why he's been paying attention to me lately."

"I think it's because he cares about you, Tweek." Kenny said in a low voice and took my bandaged hands away from my face.

"What? _Ngh_, but he knows that I can't help it when I _akh_ hurt myself!"

The darker blonde gave me a sa1d smile and looked down at the material covering my wrists and palms.

"I think _he's _the one that's hurt, Tweeky..."

_Craig's point of view:_

I had been pacing in my room for a while now. It was 8 o'clock already and Token still hadn't shown up. As if on cue, I heard a car pull into the driveway. I glanced behind the curtains to see Token coming out of a silver Jaguar.

I ran downstairs to open the door for him. The cool air felt good when it hit my face. The heating in my room plus all the pacing was starting to get me all sweaty.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

I ignored his question and flipped him off. If you were my friend for a while, like Token, you would know that me giving you the finger is a friendly gesture that's like saying 'come in'. This only applies when I'm not pissed off though.

He shut the door behind him and followed me into the living room where I resumed my pacing.

"Dude, Craig, calm down."

"I am calm." I felt the sound being shaky but I thanked God for my nasally voice that hides any emotion.

"All right, look, this obviously has something to do with Tweek. Now, why don't you sit down and tell me about it."

I flipped him off for talking to me like I'm crazy but then obeyed him.

"I sort of went down there and bought to coffees. I gave him the decaf and then walked him home. But then-"

"Wait, what'd you do to fool him? He WORKS there!" He cut me off.

"I switched the colored lids when he wasn't looking." I explained.

"Ah, go on then."

"Okay so anyways, I walked him home and then randomly started asking these questions, that I couldn't answer...so I didn't..." I felt a heavy blush starting to appear but I forced it down.

"You just stood there quietly and didn't even look at him, didn't you?" Token reproached me.

I nodded sadly.

"Dude! I don't get you! I know you want him to be okay and all but Clyde was right when he asked you; why the hell do you care so fucking much?" He practically yelled.

I sighed. I, Craig Tucker, had to know attempt the impossible. I needed to let it all out.

"You don't get it. I NEED him just as much HE needs ME. Like, today when we were walking, I had to grab his arm and pull him away so he wouldn't bump into any poles. I miss him. I miss having to keep him safe from nonexistent dangers and garden gnomes when we walk down 4th street where all the old people live. I just really miss having someone depend on me. I miss being needed, man. I just... I MISS TWEEK! OKAY? Happy now?" I pinched my node bridge, a habit I had picked up from Stan. "And now that he's on the verge of insanity, I feel like it's my fault. Even though I KNOW he's the one who left... I still feel like I'm responsible."

Token got up and stuck out his hand in my face. I took it and he pulled me up into a huge ass bear hug.

"That's all right, bro." He mumbled.

When the hug ended, Token checked his watch and claimed that he needed to go.

"Just remember Craig, when you get close enough with twitchy, just ask him why he had left."

I nodded, not asking any further questions. I guess Token was just curious...

When he stepped out and unlocked the Jaguar I remembered how his dad had always forbid him to touch it.

"Hey dude, won't your dad kill you if you drive that thing?" I yelled into the chilly night air.

"Oh, um yeah, but Ken-I mean, he's out of town so I guess it's all right."

He drove away and I suddenly felt very light. My head was clear and I had a better vision of what to do with my twitchy blonde friend.

The buzz of my phone made me run back to my room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Craig, it's Clyde. Listen, I have some weird ass news."

"What is it?"

"I went to do some errands for my mom today and I bumped into Tweek's dad in the coffee section."

"Yeah and?"

"So being my awesome self, I asked him about Tweek and well, dude, the man's a total nut job! He thinks coffee can solve anything and when I asked him why twitchy seemed a little sad; he went on about some girl breaking his heart!" Clyde sounded frantic.

"Really? What did he say _exactly._" I needed to know.

"Dude that's the weird part; he started off telling me that he was just a little heartbroken about this girl he liked but then, out of nowhere, he phased out and started to talk about coffee! It was so creepy!"

I chuckled at Clyde's discomfort before thanking him and hanging up.

So... this was a girl problem?

Well then, now the only thing left to do was find out who she was...

_And rip her throat out..._


	3. Chapter 3

**South Park Fan fiction**

**Decaf ~part 3**

_**Warning: This is a Creek (CraigxTweek) story. There will be mention of other pairings but I will be sticking to the one I previously mentioned. **_

_**There will be chapters that will be rated M. And I would like to mention that I have no idea where I'm going with this...**_

_**PS. If anyone has any requests or ideas, please message me! I really appreciate it.**_

_Craig's point of view:_

Last night, before falling asleep, I had devised a new separate plan to the one I originally had. This one was a lot more complicated because I need to sound and act as casual as possible. I needed to know who this girl was to make him feel better. I wasn't going to mention how I found out about her but I still think I could help him if I knew. Yes, also, I was extremely curious.

On the way to school, I told Clyde about it and he thought it was a great idea. He would help me, which wouldn't change much since Clyde doesn't really ever do anything.

"So...um Tweek, listen, is it okay if I ask you some questions?" Clyde randomly broke the silence at the cafeteria table.

"Um _ngh_ sure, I-I guess." He mumbled and sipped on his decaf coffee.

I saw Token raise his eyes up curiously. He looked like he was ready to pounce on Clyde if he made a wrong move.

"Well Craig and I have been doing this poll, and we were just wondering if you could name us the names of the girls that you find well...hot?" As Clyde went deeper and deeper into that sentence, the more Token's eyes widened and when it ended he started to choke on whatever he was eating.

"AGH OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE CHOKING!" Tweek shrieked.

"No, AHEM, don't worry, I'm fine." Token said in a hoarse voice.

But that's when I noticed something...

Token HAD been acting weird lately. He looked nervous all of the time which was very unlike him. He seemed to be hiding something; how did I know? First of all, Token is the chillest guy I know and at the moment he seems to be shakier than Tweek...and that's saying something. Secondly, he keeps looking around him all of time and by the expressions he makes, it looks like he's making eye contact with someone. And finally, when Clyde mentioned our fake poll, he started to randomly choke...but on what? Token wasn't having lunch today. Of course, Clyde and Tweek were either too stupid or distracted to even notice.

"Anyways," Clyde went on, rolling his eyes at our best friend. "So Tweek, come on, tell me." Clyde sucked at this; he looked way too excited for the answer.

"Oh, _ngh, _it's all right, Kenny already asked me before you guys." He twitched and went back to cute-uh, _quietly _sipping his coffee.

I knew something was up. Of course, Clyde didn't, being his dumb ass self.

"Token, dude, could I speak to you for a second?" I motioned him to follow me to a corner in the cafeteria.

I could still see Clyde and Tweek conversing about God knows what as we got further from our table.

"What is it?" Token asked impatiently. He wasn't looking at me, but it didn't look like he was avoiding my gaze either.

"Dude, what's going on? Why are you acting all weird?"

Token bit on the skin of his fingers and finally looked up to meet my eyes.

"There's no girl. J-Just Craig, please trust me. I can't tell you anything but I-there's- it's not about a girl, that's not why he was depressed all this time."

This was the first time I had ever seen Token stumble over a sentence like that. On top of it all, he was still biting at his dark skin and scanning the room. But, then he stopped. His eyes settled on something and I followed the stare to Kenny McCormick, who seemed to be just staring right back. And who had asked Tweek that question already...? Yes, yes I do believe it was the blonde.

_Token's point of view:_

_I had told him it was a bad idea. But, he had insisted, so I guess he really didn't give me much of a choice. _

_He knocked twice on the door before a middle aged woman answered it._

"_Why hello there Token and...Kenny was it?" Mrs. Tweak greeted us._

"_Yes ma'am." We said in unison._

_She let us in, also informing us that neither her husband nor son was home. Kenny probably knew they weren't, that's why he wanted to come here now. _

_When we sat down in the living room with Tweek's mom, Kenny's boyish expression changed to a very serious one. He looked like he was about to interrogate her._

"_Ma'am, I believe you know something that your husband is not as aware of." The blonde said, sounding as professional as he possibly could. _

"_W-What do you mean?" She said and blushed heavily._

_Wait a minute, this was actually WOKRING? Huh..._

"_I'm talking about your son. Mr. Tweak said that he was heartbroken...by a girl." Kenny paused and waited 10 seconds for a response. Not getting one, he just went on. "We both know that's wrong Mrs. Tweak."_

_Her fingers automatically stopped drumming on the armrest; her feet stopped tapping on the wooden floor and she also may have stopped breathing. _

_I opened my mouth to speak but my words met with Kenny's finger, bringing them to a stop before they could even be heard._

_The next 20 seconds were the most awkward of my life. _

_Mrs. Tweek just stared at the floor without blinking, obviously thinking of a way to say something, while Kenny waited. He knew this would happen and he had to drag me along with him...but why? Why me? It just wasn't fair anymore, I mean, every time my friends were too stupid to deal with their own problems, I had to do it for them. _

"_I always knew he liked Craig." Mrs. Tweak said and pulled me out of my useless thinking. _

_She didn't look up, but you could see it all in her voice; the pain, the love and of course that typical worry that any good mother had for their beloved child. _

"_But, I never knew that he would ever consider more than friendship." She sighed loudly and finally lifted her head up. "He really does love him; he really does. I just never told his father... I- I wasn't sure how he would react." She let out a soft sob and Kenny got up to comfort her. He patted her back and mumbled 'its okay' a few times. It really was an odd scene to watch. _

"_I-I just told him that he was in love with a girl, s-so that he wouldn't ask any-any more questions." She whispered through tears._

_So here it all was. Tweek was in love with Craig...that's why he left. The mother knows while the father has no idea. And, last but not least, Craig and Clyde keep coming with these plans, making this situation even more confusing than it already was._

_When we finally walked out of the Tweak household, I decided to ask Kenny a few questions I needed answers to._

_Craig's point of view:_

"Token, what the FUCK is wrong with you? Make it quick though; I don't trust Clyde alone with Tweekers." I said glancing back at the other two we had left behind.

"All right, I'm sorry, but Craig it's just that...Tweek isn't heartbroken about a girl he-...Tweekers?"

"Huh?" What the hell was he talking abou- oh shit.

"Y-you called him Tweekers. You called Tweek by some kind of...pet name! Dude! What the hell! You're gay for him?"

Did I really just do that? I did, didn't I? I wasn't gay. I knew I wasn't. There was no way I was.

"I'm not gay for him, Token." I half yelled. I was about to flip him off but realisation hit and my eyes widened causing a small smirk to appear on his lips.

"He likes me? Like, _like_ likes me?" Damn, I sounded like such a chick and Tweek was the gay one here.

"Yes, and would you please stop coming up with these insane plans now?" He said, rolling his eyes at me.

Fuck, how could he just roll his eyes? Did he not realise in what kind of position he had just put me in? There was only one thing I could do to get myself out of it for the rest of the day, so I flipped him off and walked right out of the cafeteria.

For the rest of the day, I refused to acknowledge their existences. I had another plan to make anyway... yes ANOTHER plan.

No, I didn't go home after school. I roamed the town, walked into places that I normally wouldn't even look twice at. Tom's Rhinoplasty, for example, wasn't really one of my everyday stops...or the abortion clinic for that matter.

I stared at the clock in the abortion clinic and before I knew it, it was 5 o'clock and Tweek's shift had started half an hour ago. I still had to wait an hour for it to end and then another 20 minutes or so for him to get home. That's when I'll go to his house and...And what? I had no idea. I wanted to go in his house, talk to him safely in his room where he would hopefully be more comfortable.

But what was I going to say? What was there to say? I would like to mention that him being gay doesn't bother me and neither does the fact that he's gay for _me_. I was actually very flattered. It almost made me happy that he was playing for the other team. I had never imagined him with a girl anyhow.

So that was it; at exactly 6:20 I will knock on the door of the Tweak residence and then I WILL talk to him, no matter how much he denies it or twitches or freaks out. It's not like I'm not used to it.

I decided to wait for 6:20 somewhere else because the curious stares of the pregnant women and the secretary were creeping me out. As I walked out of the clinic, I flipped off all the pregnant sluts and was on my way back to Tom's Rhinoplasty.

_Token._

"Kenny, it's done. We told Tweek that we know and Craig is aware as well, so why the hell are you over here?"

Kenny had snuck into my room through the window and had that stupid Cheshire cat grin on his face again.

"Why Toky, our work isn't done yet, we have one more life to enlighten before we're done." He purred.

"Kenny, I'm not gay."

"Not you, douche, Tucker." He said.

"Craig's not gay." I stated. Craig wasn't gay, it couldn't be. It's like saying that I'm white or Clyde's smart.

"How about we just make sure, okay? I mean, you never know right?" He said and plopped himself down on my waterbed.

"Kenny, look, this is pointless, Craig isn't... you know. He likes girls." I explained desperately.

"Does he? Name me a girl he likes or a girlfriend he's had."

"Well, dude, Craig is boring and never tells us anything. How the hell am I supposed to know?" I went on, trying to defend my friend as much as I could.

"Okay look, I have a plan. It's very simple and it will give us some answers." He sat up and started bouncing gently on my bed, looking intrigued by the sound of the water under the mattress material.

"Ugh, ANOTHER plan? Really? I am so tired of plans. They always go wrong in some way or cause trouble." I grumbled.

Kenny chuckled and seemed to be amused by my annoyance. He got up and slung an arm around me while the other slid itself under my shirt.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure Craig would be bothered if I did this to his precious Tweeky." He whispered seductively and toyed with the hem of my jeans.

I clenched my teeth and felt a drop of sweat trickle down the side of my face.

"Tweekers." I corrected involuntarily and quickly pulled away.

"What was that, Toky?" He asked, arching one of his eyebrows.

"Tweekers. He called him Tweekers, not Tweeky." I found myself blurting out.

"Dude, are you serious? And you STILL call him straight? Jesus and YOU'RE the smart one." He said.

"All right, fine. We'll try it tomorrow at school."

"Perfect." He purred into my ear and planted a very sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Ewwww Kenny!" I yelled and rubbed the spit off as he giggled and pranced right out of my window.

_Craig._

I ran through the dark streets and alleys and finally made it to Tweek's house. My chest rose up and down rapidly and it took me three tries to finally have the courage to knock on the door.

"He-Oh." Mrs. Tweak stopped dead into the greeting when she saw who was at the door.

"Hello ma'am." I said.

"Why hello Craig, um, T-Tweek's not here, i-if that's who you were looking for I mean, unless you we're looking for me, but I-I d-doubt that." She stuttered through her sentence.

"Where is he?" I asked, ignoring her nervousness.

"He um, is at the Jazz Cafe." She said as if it was totally obvious, like I should have checked there before coming here. How the hell was I supposed to know that Tweek like the stupid Jazz Cafe.

I nodded and left without another word. I waited to hear the door shut behind me but I didn't. I glanced back and saw her staring at me; worried tears in her eyes.

"I guess you know too." I said with a sigh.

Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm won't tell him anything." I reassured her.

She nodded one last time and shut the door behind me.

Now, where the fuck was the damn cafe? I knew for a fact that it was near the local book store...

I ran around aimlessly for a while before I saw the book store from afar. When I got nearer to it, I also noticed a small establishment right next to it. The place was packed and in the middle of the room was a small plateau like thing that I figured was the stage where the 'jazz' was played.

I looked around and instantly felt like I didn't belong. Everyone wore these artistic snobby outfits. All the women wore these skin tight trousers and scarves. All the men had goatees and also wore scarves. And if I stood on a table and looked at the crowd from above, it would be like a field of mushrooms since almost everyone was wearing berets.

And then there was me; jeans, T-shirt and chullo.

The place smelled strongly of coffee and it took me a while before finding an empty table where I sat by myself. Luckily, no one stared at me or commented on how I was dressed like a normal human being.

I looked around searching for Tweek but he was nowhere to be seen. I knew for a fact that he wouldn't be wearing a beret since he was scared of lice and such, but he did sort of dress like the people here. But as much as I looked, I couldn't find a mass of blonde messy hair anywhere. Maybe this was the wrong Jazz cafe, but I doubted it; it's not like our town is big enough to have a second hippie hang out.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed and the stage lit up. People quieted down but there was still that buzz of conversation. So this was like some kind of 'drink coffee while listening to crappy music' thing. But I took that back back when I saw the twitchy blonde appear on the stage with a guitar. WHAT THE FUCK!

Everyone clapped except for me and Tweek smiled and started to play ...I had heard this song before; the riff sounded familiar.

"_I've been twisted and turning, in a space that's too small." _ He sang in a gentle acoustic voice. There was no stuttering, no fidgeting and no freaking out whatsoever; it was amazing.

"_I've been drawing a line, and watching it fall." _

He had such a nice voice, it was so soothing. Tweek didn't even look at the guitar when he played; it was like he just knew where the right notes were. Now if only I could remember the name of the song.

"_You've been closing me in; closing the space in my heart."_

God damn it, what was the guy's name? Something Morrison? Jim Morrison? No, that's the lead singer of The Doors...

But then I just didn't care. I was mesmerised. He sang with so much heart, with feeling as if...as if he really meant it. I couldn't believe it; Tweek was singing.

"_Watching us fading and watching it all fall apart."_

James Morrison. That was the guy. He wrote the song...this song that Tweek sang. This song that Tweek was singing right now. This song; that means something to Tweek. Something that I was too stupid to understand. This song spoke to Tweek...

And it spoke about me.

"_Well I can't explain, why it's not enough, 'cause I gave it all to you. And if you leave me now, oh just leave me now; it's the better thing to do. It's time to surrender, it's been too long pretending, there's no use in trying when the pieces don't fit anymore...The pieces don't fit here anymore."_

His voice raised a little as he got much deeper into the song. He strummed the guitar harder and all the feeling came out. I wanted to run up on stage and hug him, because I think it's been two years he has been needing one. 

As the song went on, I lost myself in his voice. I tried to remind myself that I had a job to do but I decided to wait until Tweek's little show ended. I'd walk him home and talk with him about our little...misunderstandings. I just hoped that this wouldn't push him to leave again. I missed him very much and if he tried to walk away again, I just- I...I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let him do that to me or him all over again. This was it; we were going to clear it all up and make sure everything would be fine.

Out of habit, I got up and ordered a decaf coffee at the cash and my eyes never left the stage as I did. I don't remember the journey to the counter or the people I saw on the way or even the barista's face.

When Tweek's song ended, everyone clapped and he just smiled and hopped of the stage as his twitching started up again. He looked at his watched and back at the stage where a new performer was getting ready. He made eye contact with the new person on the stage and shrugged. I figured he had to leave and miss the rest of the show, which I had no problem with since I don't listen to crap music unless it's Tweek playing it.

I ran out of the cafe and leaned on the wall of the book store, coffee in hand. I waited 2 minutes before he emerged from the door.

He smiled at someone and waved goodbye. He adjusted his guitar case on his back and started to walk away.

And I just stood there.

It had been so long. He smiled and not just a smirk; a full teeth grin. It's been years since I had seen him happy like that and I would never forgive myself if I ruined it for him.

"Tweek!" I called after him.

He spun around and yelped.

"GAH! Craig?"

I caught up to him, gasping for air.

"Hi, um, I saw you perform." I paused to look at his reaction which consisted of his eyes somehow becoming even wider than they already were."You were amazing." I added helpfully.

"AGH! YOU SAW ME SING?" He yelled.

"Yeah, and um, here, I got you some coffee." I handed the cup to him and I had made sure to throw the coloured lid away earlier.

He seemed to be automatically calmed down when he took the first sip. We started to walk in silence and my mind took me back to the scene in the Jazz Cafe. It was a whole different Tweek up there on the stage. He looked confident and happy and not paranoid.

"Craig?" He addressed me for the first time.

"W-What is it?" I tried to put feeling into my words but I don't think my nasally voice allowed it.

"Are you drugging my coffee?"

Well, that was unexpected.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Well, _ngh, _since you started buying me coffee, I've been twitching less, I think."

"You think?"

"GAH, well that how it feels to me. At the end of the day my muscles are less tired and plus, I-I've been sleeping at night for the past week. I never sleep..."

Token was right; I should stop making plans like this because they keep backfiring. I never considered that maybe the twit would actually realise his own changes in behaviour.

I groaned and ran my hand through my jet black hair, causing my chullo to fall to the ground.

"Tweek, I need to tell you something." I said as I bent over to pick up my hat.

"Oh no, HAVE YOU REALLY BEEN DRUGGING ME?"

"Jesus Christ Tweek, no!" I said with a small smile.

He looked to the ground and clutched his cup even tighter.

"S-Sorry." He muttered.

"Tweek, I missed you." I started. "You left and I didn't know why and I still don't know why." Great, I just started my confession and I was already half lying.

"You don't understand what that did to me. You might not have known it, but I needed you just as much as you needed me and when you left, I felt like you didn't need me anymore..." God, I sounded like such a pussy.

"AGH, but-"

"No, Tweek listen." I cut him off and left him with his mouth open. "What you're drinking is decaf."

"Huh?" He was obviously confused.

"What you've been drinking for the past weeks was decaffeinated coffee. Well, at least the ones that I've been buying you."

"Jesus Christ, really!" He panicked and examined his cup like it was about to blow up.

"When I saw you hurt yourself...I still felt like you were my responsibility and I knew I had to do something about it." I confessed.

I looked at him but he was phased out. He was staring down the street at nothing and I wasn't even sure if he listened to me. The wind blew and he closed his eyes tightly shut. He sighed comfortably and looked up to me with the same smile I had seen 2 years ago, the one he had on when he had finished his performance.

The coffee in his hands fell to the ground and before I could say anything, I felt two very familiar arms wrap around my waist and head of blonde jagged hair pressed against my chest.

"T-Thank you." He muttered.

This is how it was, how it was supposed to be. I felt nostalgic for a moment because it had been a while I had felt this. I felt satisfied, like I had been craving this for a full two years and now it was mine again. I did it; I was a few years late, but I still did it.

I had been in this position so many times before but this time still felt like the first. He needed me and I was there. He was clutching at my jacket like he does when Cartman picks on him or when the gnomes attack. The empty space inside of me filled up and I held tighter to him. I wouldn't allow him to let go again.

We continued to walk back to his house which was a good 45 minute walk in the cold. My hands were comfortably stuffed in my pockets so I was really irritated when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, dude, it's Token. Where are you?"

Before I could think it through, I had already answered the question.

"I'm with Tweek."

"What? Okay dude, that's fine just don't tell him you know." My friend semi-panicked on the other end.

"Sorry dude, it has to be done." I said and didn't even wait for an answer before hanging up and returning to my twitchy blonde.

_Token._

I had left Kenny's about 10 minutes ago and now I was driving back like a maniac in my dad's precious Jaguar.

"Yesssss~" He purred when he answered the door.

"Kenny, we have a problem." I panicked.

"Yes, those pants are bothering me too." He smiled mischievously, staring down at my jeans.

"Not now!" I growled, pushed him inside and slammed the door with my foot.

"So I guess you like it rough huh?" He went on.

"Craig is going to tell Tweek that he knows about him!" I ignored his last comment and went to the point.

"All right Blackie just chill for a second. We can fix this! We are smart and disciplined people...well you are, I'm just a sneaky son of a bitch." He chuckled.

"What's the fucking plan?" I asked half heartedly. I hated plans.

"FIELD TRIP!" He yelled and grabbed the keys to the Jaguar.

He skipped out of the house and dragged me along with him; hand in hand.

_Craig._

We finally made it to his house and we stood there talking for a few minutes but then we ended up sitting down in the front steps to continue our conversation.

It was now or never.

"Tweek I need to talk to you."

"Oh um, okay?"

What happened after that was totally predictable. I should have never told Token where I was because when I do shit like that, more shit happens.

"Hey Tweekers!"

An orange clad dirt bag strolled down the sidewalk and stood right in front of us. And did hw just say Tweekers?

"K-Kenny? Agh, what are you doing here?" Tweek spoke.

"I came to see you, silly." Kenny said and pulled Tweek up to his feet and into a tight hug.

But instead of letting him go and going away, he spun around and sat down beside me with Tweek in his lap.

"You're so cute Tweeky." He growled lustfully.

What the hell was Kenny doing? He knew Tweek was gay for me, so why was he all husky with him? Maybe his horny brain only managed to analyse the 'Tweek is gay' part and not the 'for Craig' part.

At one point, I got tired of Kenny's constant sexual innuendoes and flirting, so I got up, ruffled Tweek's hair and said my goodbyes.

On my way back home, walking down the sidewalk, I made sure to flip off a certain silver Jaguar parked conveniently in a perfect viewing spot of the Tweak household.

"Fuck you Token." I muttered and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**South Park Fan fiction**

**Decaf ~part 4**

_**Warning: This is a Creek (CraigxTweek) story. There will be mention of other pairings but I will be sticking to the one I previously mentioned. **_

_**There will be chapters that will be rated M. And I would like to mention that I have no idea where I'm going with this...**_

_**PS. If anyone has any requests or ideas, please message me! I really appreciate it.**_

_Tweek P.O.V._

I'm probably the most paranoid person in the world and everyone losing their minds isn't really helping my situation.

For some reason, Kenny had decided to flirt like crazy and give me massive amounts of his attention. Craig's mood had also changed to the worst. He seemed to be angrier than usual and would randomly growl and grunt or storm away. As for Clyde, he was clueless while Token remained indifferent of everything.

We sat in the cafeteria in our usual seating for the past week; Clyde, Token and Craig sat across me and Kenny who had his arm around my shoulders possessively. He had been doing so for a while now and occasionally he would kiss me while he made sure everyone was around to see. The taller blonde enjoyed all the eyes on us and the gossip he was being subject of, when I could barely even handle it anymore; it was just WAY too much pressure!

The latest rumour spoke of the 'dating' Kenny and I were doing. I never denied it but the process of 'being asked out' had not yet happened and I wasn't even sure if it was ever going to.

I didn't want to date Kenny but I don't think I would have it in me to ever say no to my fellow blonde. I'll admit, I am a coward and if Kenny said we were together, then that's how I would consider myself.

Luckily, he hadn't said anything yet which gave my nerves a big break... Being a boyfriend would probably be a lot of pressure.

_Craig._

He didn't know what he was doing. It was like watching the Undertaker handle and kitten. He was doing it all wrong, only because he didn't understand in the first place. You can't teach a kid math if he or she doesn't even know how to count yet. And that's exactly what was going on before me; Kenny had in his possession a twitchy blonde who needed taking care of, while the poor bastard couldn't even take care of himself.

You need to be gentle with Tweek or else he will squirm. You need to be able to protect him and make him feel safe. Kenny couldn't do that. It's not much of a surprise since the guy's a total man whore.

It's not like I could _teach _him how it was done. It took me years to master it myself. And even IF I could teach him, I never would. Tweek is mine and no one else can have him. You think I'm an asshole? You think I'm crazy? Well, fuck you... but you're right.

I hate Kenny. I never really liked him in the first place and now that he was dating my Tweekers, I wanted him to die and um... not come back!

I just couldn't believe that Tweek actually _liked_ Kenny. Didn't he like me? Isn't that what he had said? Is that how fast he got over me?

And also...WHY DO I CARE?

This hurt. It hurt a lot. And yet I hadn't lost anything; maybe because I didn't have much in the first place. But I sure felt empty.

I always would have thought I'd be better than the poor blonde.

But now I realise that I'M the idiot who waited too long to finally realise something that was so obvious from the beginning.

I'm the idiot who got replaced by someone who wasn't as stupid...who wasn't as blind as I was.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Token looking apologetic as ever.

"Dude..." I muttered.

A loud clanking noise echoed through the room as someone dropped their tray to the floor.

Startled, Tweek clung to Kenny and he just stared at him with a smile.

"You're so cute." He cooed and kissed him.

He was doing it wrong again and it was taking every fibre in my being to stay in place and not kill him...several times.

When Tweek is scared you don't kiss him! That's the stupidest thing to do because it will only increase his paranoia and-

"You okay Craig?" Kenny interrupted my thoughts.

No, I want you to die 7 times in a row, I thought but nodded instead.

The only thing making me feel better was that Tweek made it a habit to drink decaf and he was even looking healthier day by day.

I guess as long as he's all right...

I'll have to be okay too.

_Clyde._

Red is pretty. I mean, she's not the prettiest girl in school but I still like her best. Maybe it's because her features being so unnatural make her look like some kind of fairy. She was mesmerising.

If you asked her the colour of her eyes she'd say they were green, but I totally disagree. Red's eyes are the colour of the grass in the summer with splashes of lime on the sides of the iris. They weren't _just_ green; that's total crap. I had lost myself in them so many times before. She had gotten mad every time because I wasn't listening to what she as saying.

Her name was Red for a reason. She was a redhead but not like some stupid ginger. Her hair wasn't like any other redhead's; her hair wasn't some weird shade of orange...it was red, some shade of dark red. I even asked Bebe and she said it was amazing how her hair was naturally that color, she said it was odd; I think it's pretty amazing.

We talk sometimes, but not as much as she talks to Stan. It's probably because he's a tree hugger, just like her. And I thank the lord daily for making Stan gay with Kyle, that way the road to her heart was open.

I was pulled away from my monologue about Red when Token's intellectual voice invaded my mind.

"Clyde, we called your name like 4 times, what the hell are you thinking about so deeply?" He asked and probably already knew the answer.

"Tacos."

_Token._

This was ridiculous. I was maybe the only sane person left at our table. For one, Tweek and Kenny were never sane. Second, Craig has gone rabid and was making weird animal noises. And third, Clyde has been phased out in his thoughts about...tacos? Yeah, as if. Taco should be a new codename for Red...you know what? I'm even going to start considering it that way. 'Dude, I want a taco.' Is actually: 'Dude, I want Red.'

I knew what Kenny was doing obviously, since he had told me. I hadn't liked the idea in the first place and now that it was actually _working_, it was bothering me even more. I had expected Craig to be totally uncaring and calm about the fact that Tweek had found a 'partner' but I was surprised to see that his temper acted up every time the blondes shared any contact.

It hurt me seeing my friends like this; manipulative, confused, angry and completely lost. They were all troubled and I was in the middle of it as always. I knew what everyone was going through, what secrets each of them kept or didn't even know they kept and I had to keep my mouth shut. And since I was doing such a good job at not spilling, I rewarded myself with the right to shoot dirty looks. For example, when Kenny tries to slide his hand into Tweek's pants or when Craig randomly stands up, ready to punch Kenny but then pretends to have gotten up to throw something in the trash.

I suppose it was going to be a matter of time before everything turned out well. I mean, Kenny couldn't pretend forever and Craig would stop denying eventually right? Right now, I just hoped that Clyde would finally be with Red. She would do him some good, her being very smart and a hard worker. Plus, I knew she was crushing on the jock; Bebe had told me. Yes, yet another secret I had to hold.

_Kenny._

The bell rang and we all got up to go to class. Luckily, I shared my math class with Tweek, where we could make our 'relationship' even more public. I could tell that the lighter blonde was very confused about whether or not we were together and to be perfectly honest, I was just as lost. I decided to ignore it and consider it as gossip. I really didn't mind the rumours. It would be a matter of time before I was old news and a new story would be going around...Hopefully, if all goes well, Tweek will part of the _new_ story as well.

"Ke-Kenny." Tweek whimpered next to me and grabbed on to my arm tightly. I wish he would stop.

Don't get me wrong; I love the little bastard to death, even several deaths, but I still don't get how Craig used to do it. How did that stoic asshole not lose his patience? Aha! Another piece of evidence; Craig loses his temper with everyone EXCEPT Tweek and that twitch-ball could even get on Broflovski's nerves...Mmmm, Broflovski... FOCUS KENNY!

We were entering the classroom and were automatically greeted by a symphony of loud giggle from the corner of the room where sat Bebe, Red and Millie.

"Agh! Why are they laughing?" Tweek said in a loud, paranoid whisper.

"It's because you're that cute." I explained.

"NGH, but I don't want to be cute!"

He pulled at his sweater and hair and well...everything. His flying arms were a blur but I finally managed to get a hold of them.

"Well you are and _everyone_ thinks so." I paused to contemplate the widening of his eyes at the emphasis of the word 'everyone'.

He whimpered a little more so I pressed my forehead against his.

"E-VE-RY-ONE." I repeated.

_Tweek._

Well, apparently I was cute. Lovely.

All my friends get to be hot, smexy hunks of yuminess and I was...cute. At least I had Butters with me...ugh.

So far today I've been having a good day, except for this headache I had for the past 2 days. I wondered if it was anything serious but I stopped myself to avoid flipping off-I mean _out. _Flipping OUT.

Fifteen minutes into math class, my headache started hurting even more. It was like small gnomes were ripping my brain into pieces in search of underwear.

"AGH." I yelled and grabbed my head with both hands. I felt a sharp shooting pain all over my skull.

"Kenny..." I said loudly and got the attention of the whole class, including the teacher. "My head REALLY hurts _ngh." _

I shrieked loudly and the numbers on the board became a blur and so did everything else around me. The orange blob sitting next to me kept asking me what was wrong but I couldn't answer. The black spots got bigger and bigger and then all I remember was blackness...

_Craig._

I hated physics. I hated physics so much. I just wanted to flip the whole subject off, but I knew that would take a lot of time.

I was bored. I was so bored. The classroom was boring. The teacher is boring. The books are boring and so is the rain outside.

Everyone looks pissed, the weather is pissed, the teacher is pissed and I'm just incredibly irritated.

I wanted this damn period to end. It was horrible, it was like torture. Nothing interesting ever happened in this-

BAM!

The class door slammed open dramatically and revealed a panicked Kenny McCormick who was breathing and panting rapidly. He was covered in sweat and his eyes kept darting from left to right until they finally froze on me.

"CRAIG." He yelled and with a swing of his arm, he motioned me to follow him. I obeyed and left, flipping off the teacher on my way out. I didn't even bother ask Kenny what was going on, I just needed an excuse to leave and this one wasn't half bad.

The second I stepped out, Kenny grabbed my hand and burst into a sprint.

"Dude what the hell?"

He ignored me and just kept running towards the nurse's office. That's when my heart dropped as I imagined every single negative scenario possible...all of them including Tweek.

Kenny opened the door to the small hospital like room where Tweek lay, unconscious, on the white mattress. I saw Kyle standing right next to the bed, looking worried...but he wasn't looking at Tweek; he was looking at me. That's odd.

I walked up to the other side of the bed and couldn't help but touch the blonde. I put my hand on his warm forehead and I gently ran my fingers up through his tangled hair. After a while, he fluttered his eyes open, only for them to widen the second he saw me.

"C-Craig?" He whispered.

Before I could even say anything, the damn nurse came back in and took my place next to his bed.

"Now Tweek, I really don't know why you fainted like that, but here's some coffee to calm you down." She said and handed it to him.

I smirked to myself when he asked her if it was decaf and that he only drank decaf.

"Decaf? Tweek, since when do you-" She paused and seemed to be considering something in her mind. "Tweek, you've been drinking decaf?" She asked, arching a brow.

He nodded quickly; his hair flying all over the place.

"For how long?" She sounded reproachful and I suddenly got more interested in the conversation.

"A few weeks, why?" Tweek sounded worried. God knows how many theories he had going through his mind.

"And, have you been having headaches from time to time?" He nodded. "And have they been getting worse and worse?" She was treating Tweek like a child, which he wasn't.

"Y-yes." He mumbled.

"Tweek, you've been having withdrawal symptoms!" She exclaimed.

My twitchy blonde and I must have looked confused because she sighed loudly and went to her counter, rummaging through some medical stuff.

"It's when you take away an object of addiction from the addict."

We all turned to see Kyle staring at us, not seeming very surprised by anything.

"Elaborate sexy." Kenny ordered.

Kyle sighed. "It's like taking away cigarettes from a person who smokes 6 packs a day; he'll go insane. But, since Tweek already twitched and freaked, neither him nor anyone could tell what he was going through."

"So, Tweek shouldn't drink decaf?" Kenny asked stupidly.

"Yes." The redhead answered.

And I was the one who made him drink it.

I didn't think it was my fault. I didn't think that all this was because of me. I didn't think that I harmed Tweek...

I _knew_ it was my fault and I _knew_ that I hurt Tweek.

I didn't need anyone telling me anymore...

Because it all just got clearer.

_Tweek._

I spent most of the day in the nurse's office where I drank over 11 cups of coffee to make up for all cups of decaf. As for the rest of the school day, I hung out with Kenny. I was aching to talk to Craig but he was noticeably making sure to keep a distance between us. The noirette stuck by his dark skinned friend the whole time and every time I glanced their way Token was talking while Craig nodded with interest and sometimes looked my way, but never at me.

So, now I was home, frustrated but happy to have my true drug back. I sat in the living room and watched TV and savoured every sip of it as if it were my last. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the warm liquid go down my throat and settle at the pit of my stomach where it was meant to be.

"He cares about you, you know."

My eyes literally flew open and I shrieked at the sight of my mom in the doorway. She always had tendency of startling me like that, and even after I had hurt myself because of it, she was still doing it.

Wait, what did she say?

"Huh?"

"Craig. He likes you."

"M-mom? What are you-"

"I think you should go up to your room and think about it, Tweeky, honey." She spoke in an even voice with no emotion. She didn't wear an expression on her face either.

"And your father won't be home until after midnight." She added, but what for? What difference would it make? I had to admit that my mother _did_ sound like those possessed women in the horror movies I was too scared too ever watch. AGH, what if she really was possessed!

Without saying another word (or theory), I got up and headed for my bedroom upstairs. I thought about it and I didn't blame Craig for anything. It's not like the guy could've known...unless he did know and what trying to kill me! AGH! Even though I totally doubted that; the little part in the back of my brain kept yelling it...what was that section called..? Subconscious or something?

I opened my bedroom door and struggled to find the light switch, until, suddenly, the room lit up all by itself and I found myself standing face to face with an angry looking Craig Tucker.

"AGH OH MY GOD, CRAIG, DON'T KILL ME!" I yelled and covered my face with my arms and hands.

Relief flooded over me when I saw a sad smile of regret appear of his face. "Sorry, Tweekers." He mumbled.

I stood speechless in front of him, probably looking like a lost puppy only not as cute.

"Why didn't you tell me the decaf was hurting your head?" He asked me.

The pain in his voice could be heard clearly and I think my brain had just combusted. Every thought, memory, word, sound and image just disappeared.

There was only Craig.

Craig in all his glory, standing in front of me, his eyes fixed on mine; the tears threatening to fall and I felt like I had to stop them. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of those drops of water were to escape his dark grey orbs and roll down his cheek.

"_Nothing_ that YOU give me, could ever hurt, Craig."

I spoke that sentence impeccably; I didn't tremble, fidget or stumble.

Because I had meant it all.

It wasn't just a theory I was assuming.

It wasn't an answer to a question that made me nervous.

It wasn't a lie that I was forced to tell.

It was true and it was real.

And it was the first ever thing that I was completely sure of.

Nothing could ever change my mind.

I wrapped my arms around his torso because it was the only those moments where I felt 100% sure about everything.

"Don't lie. It was hurting you, Tweek."

I loved it when he spoke. The way the words rolled off his tongue made me shiver every time. He made my bullshit name sound beautiful.

It was pain and suffering that led to these moments...

"Yeah, but it was all worth it in the end."

And I think he could tell that I had meant that too.

_Craig._

I don't think I would have been able to restrain myself any longer. I slammed the door shut and pushed him against it. I looked at Tweek with a hunger of 2 years and then...attacked.

I pressed his shoulders to the wooden surface and gave him a long overdue kiss. When our lips touch, I felt his vibrations run through his body as well as mine before he relaxed and gave in to me.

"Craig..." He whimpered my name and felt my pants tighten almost instantly. I was afraid that if he said it again, I would probably cum right there and then. I nibbled on his bottom lip until he slipped him tongue into my mouth and let it play around with mine.

I soft moan escaped my throat and I suddenly felt his soft hands run over my chest. The gentle fingers grabbed onto the zipper and revealed my black shirt under my hoodie. One hand went to the back of my head and pushed me closer to him as the other one went down and under my shirt. Tweek was so warm and I found myself wanting more and more.

I unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled it off for me. I gasped at the sight of..._abs?_ Tweek was so skinny, how did have abs? Even though they weren't bulging out or anything, they were still visibly there.

Tweek smiled sheepishly at me because of my surprised expression which I didn't even try to hide. God, he looked so damn hot right now. I had always imagined him at small and vulnerable...he still is only now with abs...Yes, it changed a lot okay?

As some kind of reflex, I took my shirt off as well so that we could where we were going a little faster. So, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him roughly to the bed where we continued to make out, our hands roaming all over each other. Eventually, I lay him down on the m into the corner of the room. I bent down and licked at the thin cotton fabric enveloping his now hard length.

"Ngh, ah, Craig." He moaned.

I ran my tongue up over his torso and chest, then up his neck where a bit down and sucker harder intentionally to create a hickie.

I brought our lips back together and I removed my pants as well as our underwear. Tweek started to make nervous noises so I flicked the top of his dick with my tongue and then licked off as much precum as I could. Tweek moaned loudly and then reached out into his night, grabbing something I wasn't able to get a good look at.

"Agh, Craig, here." He whispered and handed me the bottle of lube.

Why did he have lube?

"Tweek, if you don't want to-"

"C-Craig, just shut up and fuck me." He said lustfully and that was all it took for me to jump into action.

It was the first time I was doing this. And it felt like I had been doing this forever. I knew all of his soft spots, I knew exactly where to touch him and it's not like he was completely lost either. Any amount of contact he provided me would make me lose myself.

And when we had both climaxed, when it was over and we lay together in his bed, I already missed it.

But I fell asleep with the comforting thought that I would soon see Tweek in that state again and that everything was going to be all right.

As long as he was mine again.

_Clyde._

The florist had looked at Token and me all funny when we asked for a bouquet of red roses. It was probably because I had sounded like such an idiot while as Token sounded like he knew what he was doing.

"I want roses, please." I said, pointing at a picture of a bouquet on the dull yellow wall.

"What kind?" He asked.

"Red roses." I answered as if it was so obvious. Little did I know...

"Clyde you have to be more specific." Token said.

"Okay, um, I want them red and I don't want them to be all fluffy...Oh and I don't want those skinny one Spanish people put in their mouths."

After a few awkward seconds of the florist and my best friend staring at me, I realised I must've sounded like a total idiot. But hey, it's not like I'm a flower expert, any guy would come in here and be completely lost with all the faggy flower types.

"He would like a bouquet of scarlet Memoriam Hybrid Tea roses." Token said and took out his wallet.

"Of course." The man said and took out this one flower. "Is this the color exactly?" He asked.

Token looked at me and waited for an answer.

"Oh, um, could it be a little darker shade?" I wanted the roses to math her hair.

"Maybe crimson." Token said.

The florist showed me another flower sample and I nodded. If she put the flower in her hair, no one would notice it.

The man behind the counter worked quickly and with agility. He grabbed a bouquet and wrapped it up in the transparent paper with dark green ribbons and white snowflake like sprinkles.

Token paid for the flowers because I had no money and we left.

"All right dude, I'm not even going to ask about your plan because I;m really tired of them. So, I'm going to go home now, so let me know how it goes." He said and just walked off.

How could he even be tired of plans? This is like the only time I've come up with one. Sometimes Token just confused me.

My plan was really cheesy. I had seen it in a movie once...actually I've seen it in a lot of movies...and cartoons.

I walked up the steps of Red's house and delicately set the bouquet with her name on it on the porch. I took a deep breath, rang the door bell and then jumped behind the bushes that surrounded her front yard.

I waited a few seconds until she opened the door. She looked beautiful in her sweats and Cows jersey. She picked up the bouquet and read her name. To my surprise she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Clyde, I saw you from my window, could you please come out now?" She yelled without even looking up from the note I had pinned to the roses.

"What?" I shouted and fell out of the shrubs into the grass.

"Clyde, why don't you come in?" She said and motioned me into her house.

I followed her in and closed the door behind me. She went directly to the kitchen and put the expensive plants into some water.

"I don't think you need to do that." I mumbled. "I think they're fake." A heavy blushed appeared on my cheeks as I scratched the back of my head and looked down to the tiled floor.

Red sighed and sat herself down next to me.

"Honey, do you even know how much these cost you?" She asked.

"No, I just gave him what I had." I lied.

"Clyde, sweetheart, there is no way you paid that much for fake roses. Think about it." She chuckled.

"How do you even know I paid a lot?" I asked her.

She reached out to the side of the bouquet and waxed something off.

"You let the price tag on." She giggled.

"Fuck... Sorry, Red."

Damn it, I'm such an idiot. Not only did I leave the price tag on, I owed Token 65$.

"Don't apologize. You just bought me flowers...so that you." She said and kissed my cheek.

I acted on impulse and hooked my finger into her shirt and pulled her back to me.

"You're welcome." I said in my husky voice that girl(and Kenny)found so sexy.

Then I kissed her like I always wanted to.

And what made me happier was that she kissed back.

When I pulled back she smiled me and winked.

"I'll go change." She said and left the room.

Yes! This is going perfectly!

"Oh and Clyde," She reappeared in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"It you some time, honey."


	5. Chapter 5

**South Park Fan fiction**

**Decaf ~part 5, final chapter**

_**Warning: This is a Creek (CraigxTweek) story. There will be mention of other pairings but I will be sticking to the one I previously mentioned. **_

_**There will be chapters that will be rated M. And I would like to mention that I have no idea where I'm going with this...**_

_**PS. If anyone has any requests or ideas, please message me! I really appreciate it.**_

_Craig._

"Tweek, relax, okay?" I tried to calm him down, but he was right; this was actually A LOT of pressure on him.

"AREYOUCRAZY?" He said all too quickly. "What will _ngh _Kenny say? Or do!" He squealed.

"If he tries anything, I'll make sure he dies for the last time." I growled into his ear and he giggled, which was all too cute for my pants to handle.

"Why did you, ngh, make me take this _ngh _th-thing with me?"

I had almost forgotten about the guitar case he was carrying on his back. It's just that he looked so natural like that; so at ease.

This morning I had practically forced him to take the instrument with him to school. He was in a rush so he didn't really notice when I slung it over his own shoulder.

"Because nobody knows you can play." I said even though I knew he was going to argue.

"Agh, so?"

"You play amazingly! People should know! It's so cool!"

I sounded like an excited schoolgirl.

"Not really..." He mumbled silently.

I came to a dramatic halt in my steps and Tweek took a few more before panicking for about 2 seconds and then realising I was behind him.

"C-Craig? Agh, is something wrong?"

I closed the small distance between us with a tight hug.

"You have a lot to offer Tweekers; you just have some confidence issues is all." I said into his jagged tangles of hair.

He broke our hug and looked up to me with an arched eyebrow. I decided to repeat the phrase in my mind but I didn't really find what was wrong with it. Had I treated him like a child or something?

"W-well Craig, it _agh_ seems to me that y-you have some ngh insecurities yourself!" He pointed out in a low but rapid tone.

My eyebrows shot up and my eyes widened as much as his. He must have seen me reacting because he instantly clamped him hands over his lips.

I chuckled and slung my arm around him awkwardly since he also had a full sized guitar on his back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked in a fake hurt voice and pouted.

He giggled. "Well, y-you obviously _ngh _have some kind of problem expressing yourself." He said and tugged and his shirt, making a button fly off.

"Huh?" Okay, now I was dead serious; what was he talking about?

"Um, I read about this. You have AGH trouble expressing yourself with words...so you flip people the bird instead." He explained very slowly, trying to keep his voice stable and even.

I considered this for a second and being my asshole self, I decided it was completely wrong and came up with a solution.

I flipped him off.

"AGH SEE?" He yelled and I chuckled.

"I don't have trouble expressing myself with words, Tweek. It's just that I don't think anybody is _worthy_ of my words." I said harshly.

We continued walking for a while until I felt the anxiety inside him building up. He obviously wanted to yell and tug and pull; but I refused to let him.

"Except me, r-right?" he asked in all uncertainty.

I smile to myself and then planted a wet kiss on his warm pale cheek.

"Except for you, Tweek."

We walked into the school and were greeted by double takes, gasps, eyeballing, staring and the occasional point-and-whispering.

"Wholly shit! They're going to AGH kill us!" He whispered into his shirt collar, which he had brought up all the way over his nose, leaving his toned stomach exposed.

"Tweekers, that makes no sense. Why are they going to kill us?"

"_Ngh_, I don't know man! It's just WAY too much pressure!"

His giant green orbs shot from left to right, trying to avoid all the eyes on him, but failing.

We finally made it to our lockers which actually weren't that far away apart. But Tweek's fears came alive when we saw McCormick standing right in front of my twitchy blonde's.

"Oh Jesus! He's right there! AGH, help!" He yelped and grabbed on to my hoodie with one hand and gripped the case's strap with the other. "Maybe I could hit him with my guitar..." he mumbled, but it stopped there because I gave him a look telling him to shut up.

Kenny saw us two together and his eye widened in surprise. He unfolded his arms and unglued himself from the locker he was leaning on. His mouth opened up slightly, like he was going to say something but no words came out. He frowned with a mix of confusion and anger in his eyes and marched straight over to us.

Tweek whimpered and was now gripping me with both hands with his face buried into forearm. It was all for noting though because Kenny didn't even glance towards him; he held his gaze on me and didn't budge as he got closer and closer and soon enough he stood with his nose an inch from mine.

My eyebrows matched his scowl, both my teeth and jaw clenched and an involuntary growl escaped from my throat. I tightened my arm around Tweek and was ready to march away but I was way too taken aback to do so.

Kenny's brows relaxed, his eyes regained that devious glint and his lips curled upwards into that mischievous grin known to belong to the Cheshire cat. He let out a soft teasing chuckle and patted my shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"It's about fucking time, Tucker." He said and glanced at Tweek.

He blew my coffee addict a kiss and skipped away probably getting ready to rape Kyle or something...

I don't care; as long as it wasn't Tweek anymore.

_Token._

Since this morning, during class, the whole school had been buzzing about the news concerning Craig and Tweek. Apparently, they had arrived together and Tweek, for some reason, was carrying a guitar case. I was also told that Kenny confronted them but he didn't do anything, although that didn't come to much of a shock to me since I was in on the damn plan.

On the bright side, everything has worked out for the better and there will be no more plans, which means, no more Kenny sneaking into my house, no more riding around secretly in a Jaguar, no more sneaking out at night and no more lying.

After the bell rang, I walked down the corridor to Craig's locker where we usually met. Instead of seeing him and Clyde bickering about something, I found him sitting with a twitch-ball right beside him. In the hands of the blonde was a very fine looking guitar, which he was strumming with ease and calm. Tweek was playing a soft tune as he hummed to it was sounded like 'Broken Strings' by James Morrison. Craig watched him play looking bored but I could tell he wasn't.

"You guys are so cute together." The phrase slipped my tongue but I totally meant it.

Both their heads shot up to look at me; stopping the music and their little moment.

"Craig Tucker is NOT cute." The noirette said in his nasally voice.

I smiled and thought of a somewhat clever reply to that.

"You're right; he's not cute at all." I agreed and paused. "_However_, Craig Tucker all snuggled up against his adorable guitarist boyfriend, is in fact, very cute." I said and waggled my eyebrows.

Both of Tweek's eyes twitched as his brain processed my words. Craig, on the other hand, just sat there with hooded dark brown eyes. He didn't move at all and remained expressionless. Only his lips moved when he spoke to Tweek, but kept his gazed settled on me at all times.

"Tweek, you really think I should express myself with words better, huh?" He asked his boyfriend.

"W-Well, yeah." He answered, just as confused as I was.

This must have been something they had talked about and that I wasn't in on.

"Token?" He continued.

"Yes?"

"Fuck you." He said.

I was about to give him a questioning look but then understanding came over me: he hadn't flipped me off.

"Better Tweekers?" He asked the blonde who rolled his eyes and went back to strumming his guitar with a lopsided smile shaping his lips.

I left the happy couple alone after that and went off to see what happened with Clyde and Red. The douche bag didn't even call me or update me on what happened with her so I was very curious to find out. For the record, I WAS the one who paid for the roses.

I walked to my locker since Clyde's was right across it. He usually arrived before me so I was surprised when I didn't see him anywhere in sight. His locker area wasn't completely vacant either; Red was wandering around aimlessly with her head twisting around and letting her eyes scan the Clyde-less hallway. She was trying to look casual and to the eyes of anyone else she'd look kind of suspicious. I, on the other hand, knew who she was searching for.

"He's still not here?" I asked her.

I leaned on my own locker and stuffed my hands into my sweater's pockets.

"Well, I was hoping you'd know." She said with a surprised smile.

"He probably just missed his bus or something. You know Clyde... he does stuff like that."

She chuckled and sat down with her back leaning on the brunette's locker. She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered. God, this school sucked; there was no heating or air conditioning and the halls were so damn narrow, Red and I could have a full conversation without needing to yell. But it was home and I couldn't imagine myself going to any other high school.

"So tell me, what happened exactly? The bastard didn't call to let me know." I was about to slip and say that I bought the flowers but I managed to save myself.

"Oh he just put the flowers on my doorstep, rang the bell and ran to hide." She explained and smiled down to her feet.

"Oh wow." I rolled my eyes. "How romantic and..._Original."_ I was being sarcastic and probably sounding like a horrible friend.

She put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Yeah, I know but I had already seen him through the window so I called his name and invited him in. He fell out of the bushes...it was real funny." She said.

I threw my head back and laughed. That's hilarious. It was such a Clyde thing to do; try to be mysterious, fail at it and then fall out of the bushes. Well, he was my best friend for a reason.

"Oh God, no way." She suddenly muttered.

I arched and eyebrow and looked at her. She was looking down the corridor with an amused stare. I followed the direction she was staring at and regretted it because no best friend in the world would have wanted to see that.

Clyde with his gelled hair with some strands falling over onto his face. He wore his smoulder and smiled his perfect toothed lopsided, flirty grin. Other people sitting on the ground or walking by him DID, I'm not going to lie, stare as hell.

He wore this tight button up red shirt with the first 3 buttons undone, revealing the smallest hint of strong chest muscles. He had his favourite jeans on; the ones that made his butt look really nice (his words not mine) and his converses.

"C-Clyde?" Red muttered and stared at him with wide eyed admiration.

"Hey babe." He said in a husky tone.

He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her up in one swift, strong pull.

She stumbled a little but supported herself on his chest. She looked up and grinned. They were so cute, almost as much as Craig and Tweek. They were actually two very different couples.

Craig and Tweek were more like; calm stud meets twitchy, paranoid skinny kid and feels the need to protect him. Those two were a very odd pairing, but it was amazing how Craig showed so much attention and emotion to Tweek and none to anyone else.

Clyde and Red on the other hand were the sort of couple you'd see in a movie. Red was the stable, down to earth smart girl who had a strong character. Clyde, the not too bright jock needed her for moral support. It was cute and now I feel like a total pussy for analysing the relationships my best friends were in.

"Hey buddy." Clyde said. I was thankful he broke my train of thought because I was starting to feel like a cross between Oprah and Doctor Phil.

"Dude, I can't believe you fell out of the bushes." I blurted out and didn't even bother suppressing my laughter.

Clyde's grin disappeared and took his bad boy jock look away with it. His husky tone was gone as when he pouted like a child.

"It was an accident! I tripped." He whined.

Red giggled and pinched his cheek. "You're so cute." She cooed and kissed him down right on the lips. He smiled stupidly and his 'sexy' looks returned.

"All right, I'll leave you two alone."

"Where are you going to go?" He asked.

I was sort of happy that he cared.

"Kenny. My friends are both dating someone, his friends are dating each other; I think he could use some help with being around Cartman all day." I joked and left.

Most people would be a little disturbed if they were in my situation. I mean, logically I would feel weird about the fact that my two best friends both have a girlfr-... a significant other, but I was perfectly fine. Honestly, I was. It was about time those two were somewhat happy and doing something with their lives. Besides, I was getting tired of hearing about football...

And in Craig's case about nothing.

_Craig._

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes to shield my brain from the rest of the world; everything that wasn't Tweek, his guitar and his voice had to go.

He strummed a few more chords and began to sing in a whisper like voice that no one else but me could hear.

"_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City..."_

He had such a nice voice, it was amazing. I lay my hand on his as a reflex to tone down the twitching, but he was completely still.

"How do you do that?" That was supposed to be nothing but a thought but the words crawled out my mouth to my despair as I interrupted him and the melody stopped.

"AGH, d-do what?" He twitched wildly and contrasted with the state he was in over 5 seconds ago.

"How come you're so calm when you play?" I asked.

He looked up to me with his giant unnaturally green eyes and blinked rapidly over 7 times. "I-I am?" He was so cute it was ridiculous.

"Yeah, you are." I breathed huskily into his ear and felt a shiver run down his spine. I didn't really _feel _it per say but, I could see it because he shuddered and shook harder for half a second.

"C-Craig...NGH don't do that! Please AGH!" He grabbed on to the roots of his messy hair with one hand and wrapped his other arm around his waist securely.

I put my hand on the inside of his thigh and rubbed circles on the fabric with my thumb. "Do what?" I breathed on his cheek, my lips brushing against the pale soft skin.

"AGH THAT!" He yelled and tried to push my face away as gently as possible. Even if he used all of his force, I doubt he could ever hurt me...physically.

"But why Tweekers?" I teased him and gave him a fake innocent look; I knew exactly why.

"AGH, _ngh!_ I don't- I... it's like...AAGHH." He freaked out and grabbed onto his hair with 2 pairs of 5 slender fingers.

"Okay, Okay, it's all right, calm down, keep playing." I hushed him down and it worked automatically. I sort of took pride in the fact that I was the only one who could tell him to calm down and it actually worked.

He continued to play but unfortunately didn't start singing.

"It's 'cause it makes you hot doesn't it?" I asked in an all calm and even voice.

He missed a chord and the guitar made an unpleasant squeaking noise.

"AGH MAYBE?_Nghhhhh_!"

"Ssshhh, calm down." I said in a hushed voice and stroked his hair.

"Tweekers, there's so much about you I don't know..." I whispered.

"AGH, really?"

"Yeah like, why are you so calm when you play?"

He started to play the "Hey there Delilah" melody again and his fidgeting stopped. "Honestly, _ngh _Craig, I don't know, it's just like that." His voice sounded so different when it wasn't embedded with panic and paranoia.

"Right, well, you have a beautiful voice, you know, I've told you before." I said.

"Thanks. So that's all?"

"No... Not really." I grumbled and crossed my arms like a child.

"You okay?" He asked without even looking away from the strings. At this second, he looked like he was the more mature one between us.

"HOW DO U HAVE ABS!"

He stopped playing and arched his eyebrow at me.

"Agh, but your bigger than me!" He squeaked.

"Yeah, I am, I also have a larger muscle mass. I have abs too...but I don't get how YOU have them. You're tiny Tweekers!"

He smiled deviously and his eyes flickered to my abdomen for a second.

"F-Fine, _ngh_ I'll get r-rid of them."

"NO...um, don't. That's okay." I stumbled to keep my cool but as much as Tweek was paranoid, he wasn't stupid. I tried to cover it up kissing him on the cheek and was so thankful when it worked. He smiled at me and drummed his fingers on his guitar. I put my arm around him and he leaned his head on my shoulder. His twitching started again but then died away when I squeezed him tighter.

"No way!"

Both of us were startled from the voice. Tweek stuffed his face into my arm and clutched the fabric. I looked up to see the source and found a very gay Stan and Kyle towering over us.

They stood holding hands, not looking at me or Tweek, but at the guitar.

"You play, Tweek?" Stan asked.

"Um, Y-yeah." The blonde answered, removing himself from my clothes.

"Wow that's cool."

"What do you guys want?" I asked harshly. I know I was ruining the mood, but I really wanted to be alone with him right now.

Kyle hooded his eyes and grinned. I have to admit, that after Tweek, Kyle is the sexiest thing alive. He had wavy auburn hair that fell over his forehead and brilliant green eyes (of course not as nice as Tweek's), he had a lean muscle mass and his smile would make a crowd of Justin Bieber fan girls melt. But, unfortunately for all the girls in the world, he was mad in love with his jock of a best friend.

Ahem...so back to the point; why was he smiling like that?

"Not to be rude, but would you guys happen to be, let's say, dating?" The redhead asked and glance at his boyfriend with a teasing stare. Stan suddenly felt uncomfortable. He played with his semi-emo hair and I could see every huge muscle in his body tense.

"Yes, why?"

Them asking didn't bother me, but it was the way he had asked; as if the concept was funny to them.

"No reason..." Stan grumbled and frowned.

Stan was sort of like Clyde; a huge jock, barely any brains and a smart ass lover. Well, you could say that Stan was a bit smarter than Clyde since he cared about nature and animals and shit. Plus, Kyle tutored him so he was doing pretty well in school as well.

But most of all, they were both childish; they pouted, whined and were mothered by Red or Kyle and in Clyde's case, even sometimes Token.

"Tell me Marsh." I warned and Tweek made a squeaky noise to add to it.

He sighed and reached for something in his back pocket. To be honest, at first I thought he was going to scratch his ass or something but then he took out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to his boyfriend.

"Thank you." Kyle purred and stuffed the money into his own jeans pocket. The Jew strolled off and I would be lying if I said that I didn't stare at his ass, but hey, I looked at Tweek and so was he...and Stan...and the hallway population. Hey, don't judge!

"You lost me 20 bucks." Stan spat at us with a frown. He turned around and took a single step before stopping again. He glanced back at us and smiled.

"Congrats though." He said and ran after his dearest Kyle.

"AGH, I feel so bad man!" Tweek yelled and tugged at his shirt.

"Why?"

"DUDE! We just _ngh_ made Stan lose 20 bucks!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you even KNOW how much AGH COFFEE you could buy with 20 bucks!" He went on. Since coffee is worth more than diamonds to Tweek, I can imagine what 20 bucks worth of coffee is like to him.

"All right, look at it this way: We didn't make Stan lose money, we just made Kyle GAIN money. See? It's a good deed." I spoke to him I my patronizing voice. I knew it was wrong to do that but it worked, so I didn't really have much of another choice.

A small 'oh' slipped from his half parted lips and I kissed him gently, determined to capture the small sound...or use that as an excuse to taste him, to make him go unnaturally still.

He didn't need decaf... he needed me.

_Tweek._

Best.

School day.

Ever.

The whole day had been going swimmingly. I love Craig! It's amazing how much I adore him! He's what I've been dreaming about for the past year and now it's all real!

Everything today was going well, until 3 o'clock, when Kenny came out of his P.E class with Token following behind.

Craig, Stan, Kyle, Clyde, Red and I were standing together outside the school talking, when rich boy and white boy slowly walked towards us. Kenny wore his regular evil grin but weirdly enough; Token had his hand in a fist that covered his mouth, retaining laughter.

"Hey guys." The blonde said but Token remained silent. He was obviously doing everything not to laugh, but the small choking sounds were escaping his throat and on top of it all, he had tears in his eyes.

"Whoo, is it hot out here or what?" Kenny said. The line totally sounded rehearsed and Token started to laugh a little louder, clamping his hand over his mouth in another desperate attempt to hold it in.

First of all, it wasn't hot. Second, why was Token laughing so much?

"What the hell Ken?" Stan said.

Kenny giggled and unzipped his hoodie, revealing one of those white "I love NY" t-shirts.

Token grabbed his sides and howled in laughter, the tears spilling out from his eyes. I looked around me and saw everyone's eyes widen in compete shock. Kyle, Stan, Red and Clyde gasped and Clyde chuckled. Stan and Kyle had huge grins on their faces and red just giggled silently. Craig... he didn't look to happy.

"Oh God, Kenny!" Clyde said and high fived the dirty blonde.

"What's wrong Craig? You don't like my shirt?" Kenny teased.

I looked back at the shirt and then got even more confused than I already was.

The shirt didn't say 'I love NY', it said 'I love Creek.'

I felt stupid saying it, but I really didn't get it.

"_Ngh, _what the hell's a C-Creek?" I asked.

Why were they all looking at Kenny all funny? I didn't get it man! Oh no, was it some kind of code! Some kind of...Conspiracy? Against me! OH GOD THAT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

"AGH! Don't hurt me Kenny!" I shrieked.

I clung to Craig for protection but his mouth was still half open, his eyebrows were still furrowed and boy, did he look pissed off.

On the other hand, everyone else seemed to be relaxed and laughing. Especially Token who still had tears running down his face.

"Oh, my God, that is so cute Kenny! I love it!" Red said and before I knew it she was squeezing me into some kind of female bear hug.

"AGH! What's cute! _NGH_, I still don't g-get it!" I yelled.

Kenny's smile miraculously grew twice as big and for a second, there was a twinkle in his eye. For that moment, he truly looked like the Cheshire cat.

The poor blonde took his jacket off completely this time and through the orange mass on the ground. The shirt was practically painted on him so we could see all of his abdominal and chest muscles clearly through the tight cotton.

Then, he pointed both his thumbs toward the back of his shirt as he hopped around and turned his back to us.

'_Craig _

_X_

_Tweek'_

_Clyde._

I saw Tweek go dangerously still. It was odd, even for a normal human being. He didn't move at all except for his left eye that twitched wildly all on its own. We all stood there staring at him and even Kenny's smile had disappeared, not to mention Craig's anger.

Several seconds later; he cracked.

"AGGGHH! HOWDIDYOUGETTHAT! WHO'S SELLING THEM! THE GNOMES! EBAY! FUCKING EBAY! IT'S THE GOVERNMENT MAN! AGHHH! I'M SCARED."

He crumple down to his knees and pulled out a chunk of his hair in the process. In a matter of 2 seconds he jumped right back up and made that 'ngh' sound he does.'

Luckily, Craig pulled him into a tight hug and his breathing stabilized. Tweek stuffed his face into the noirette's chest and whimpered.

"Aaaawwww." Red squeaked.

Craig smiled at her and then looked at Kenny and whispered:

"_I'll take two." _

_Red._

We all walked to Kenny's house after Tweek had calmed down. I felt weird and yet very comfortable with these people. They weren't like the group I usually hung out with...then again, that's maybe because they're not girls.

"Kenny, did you seriously make a few shirts?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, dude I even made some in Style." Kenny explained and Token and I started to laugh. Obviously no one else had gotten it.

"What kind of style?" Kyle asked.

Red snorted out a laugh and this time Clyde joined me.

"What?" Stan asked.

"Agh, dude, we just w-went through this! Stan X Kyle, man! It makes Style!" Tweek exclaimed.

Craig laughed and everyone whipped their heads toward him; he never laughed.

He looked at all of his friends and rolled his eyes while flipping them the bird. No surprise there.

"I'm thinking about getting started on the Ryde ones." Kenny told me and ruffled my bright red hair.

Then, the blonde who was now leading the group towards the train tracks where his house was, nudged Token's arm with his elbow and smile sweetly.

"Aw, Token, don't worry, I won't forget about _Tonny_." He said and kissed his bony cheek, making sure to dispose of as much saliva as possible.

"EW! Kenny stop!" He screamed and rubbed off all the spit.

Everyone had stopped walking and stared at Token with eager and amused expressions.

"What are you guys...NO! There is NO Tonny!" He said and stomped his foot down.

"AWWWWW." Everyone including me said out loud in disappointment.

"Fuck you guys." Token muttered and stormed away towards the train tacks where Kenny had JUST died three days ago.

**The end.**

**Note:** If this is the first story you've read written by me then I should tell you that I have another one called "she's going down to South Park". I'm telling you this because I will be writing the sequel to it because I've been getting a lot of requests for it. So if you haven't read the story, go read! If you have, then wait for chapter 1 of the sequel!

Thank you!


End file.
